The Cataclysm
by CrazeeAzula
Summary: While taking a vacation on Ember Island, the Gang finds out about a typhoon headed their way. And as if a typhoon isn't enough, Azula escapes from jail when the typhoon hits the palace city. What will they do? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, IT WOULD BE NICE!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: 1) I don't own Avatar :(**

** 2) I came up with this idea from the strike of Hurricane Hanna in North Carolina, so believe it or not, this is dedicated to the 2008 hurricane season and everyone affected by it. Let us hope for the best for all of them.**

Chapter 1

It was a cool, windy evening at the scene of the palace. The light was long gone, along with the warmth: leaving a sharp tang whenever the cool air found something to blow upon. The wind blew across the land; crossing the earth kingdom, the large ocean that spanned across the entire center square between all four nations, and crossed the Fire Nation, eventually reaching the palace in the heart of the Fire Nation. It became strong, and it blew harder.

Zuko sat in the living room of the palace. He rested his feet on the large red sofa. He heard the rustling of the trees outside. _There's some wind brewing out there,_ Zuko thought to himself. A larger gust came through, and it blew through the openings in the windows, sending the curtains flying up. The cold wind flew through the room. As Katara was walking in, Zuko felt the briskness of the wind, and he shivered. Katara noticed it immediately.

Katara: Are you ok?

Zuko: (Looking up at the ceiling) I'm fine… it's… just the breeze from outside.

Katara: Do you want me to close the windows?

Zuko: Yeah, that would probably help…

Katara closed the windows and walked away.

The Gang had been preparing for a vacation to Ember Island. They decided they needed to get away from the main city, and to enjoy themselves out on a faraway island where their problems couldn't follow: a nice relaxing way to just have fun for a month and a half.

Zuko was enjoying himself already, resting on the couch, and waiting for the others to finally be ready to leave. They had decided that they should go the next morning, so they needed to have all of their belongings ready tonight. Zuko had already finished with his, and was waiting for the others to finish so that they could all have a relaxing dinner, go to sleep, and wake up fresh in the morning to be ready for the new day.

But the others were still frantically trying to decide what to bring. As Zuko sat on the couch, he constantly heard voices coming from many different rooms.

… _Katara, where are my pants?_

… _Ty Lee, where are my hair loopies?_

… _Sokka, where are my daggers?_

… _Katara, where is my boomerang?_

… _Could SOMEBODY come and pack my stuff for me?_

… _Whoever that was, you have two hands, so pack your own stuff!_

… _I'M BLIND, YOU DUMBBELL!_

At this last remark, Zuko had to chuckle.

Zuko: (Loudly) I'm coming, Toph!

… _Thanks!_

Zuko walked down the hallway to go to Toph's room. As he passed others' rooms, he saw exactly how disorganized they still were. _I guess we're not going to get to enjoy ourselves tonight…_ he said to himself. He eventually reached Toph's room. He saw that all of her stuff was still on the floor and on her bed: nothing in her bags.

Toph: Zuko, you're here. Good. Could you PLEASE pack my entire bag for me? (Sarcastically) Thanks!

Zuko: But… wait up, Toph!

But Toph had already walked out of the room, chuckling to herself at her successful plot. _Ha,_ she thought to herself. Zuko was packing her stuff for her. Now _she_ could relax on the sofa, where Zuko had been only seconds ago. She jumped onto it, and closed her eyes…

Meanwhile, Zuko looked at all of the clothes and other stuff Toph had laid out for him. He started by putting all of her clothes into the bottom, neatly folding them and placing them in. When that was done, he put the rest of her stuff: her rock bracelet, and some other random items, into the top of her bag. He sealed the top up, and put it on her bed. It had only been about ten minutes.

Zuko walked pleasurably back into the living room. He unhappily saw Toph lying down on the couch where he had been. _Oh well_, he said to himself, _I'll go back to my room_. Zuko walked back to his room and closed the door.

Katara walked into the living room once again, and was surprised to see Toph lying down on the couch.

Katara: Toph, do you have everything ready?

Toph: Zuko's packing it for me right now.

Katara: Why's he packing your own stuff?

Toph: (Sarcastically) Hmm, let's see: Oh wait, I CAN'T SEE! Maybe that's why…

Katara: Oh, why didn't you call me? I would've helped you…

Toph: I called out to anybody. But some idiot told me to pack my own stuff, and I shouted back "I'm BLIND!", and Zuko heard it, so he came to help me. And anyway, I'm sure you were still busy packing your own stuff. Anyway, have you finished yet?

Katara: I just need one more thing: my extra beads for my hair. Do you know who could have them?

Toph: No clue. Katara, you should relax. If that's the ONLY thing you need now, you should just relax and talk. You can always just find them later…

Katara: I guess you're right… Ok, I'll sit here with you.

Toph: Good, good! Now, what do you want to talk about?

Katara: (Looking at her) Anything, I guess… I thought you would have something you wanted to talk about.

Toph: Katara, I'm exhausted. But I need someone to accompany me.

Katara: Ok… um… should we see if the others are done yet?

Toph: You can go… I think I'll stay here and rest for a while.

Katara: You sure?

Toph: Yup.

Katara: Ok…

Katara walked out of the room. Toph remained silent on the couch.

Katara decided to go to see Sokka first. She walked into his room, and saw how he was doing. It was still a mess.

Katara: Sokka! Your room is a mess! Are you not even close to being finished backing?

Sokka: Hey, I've been busy!

Katara: (Sarcastically) Uh huh, I'm sure of that. (Rolling her eyes) Hurry up! And have you seen my beads for my hair?

Sokka: You mean your hair loopies?

Katara: Whatever you want to call them…

Sokka: No, I haven't seen them. Goodbye now!

Katara: Ok. But hurry up!

Sokka: Believe me, I am! I'm starving right now!

Katara: (Shaking her head) Oh Sokka…

Katara turned and left his room. She decided to check on Ty Lee. Her door was closed, so Katara knocked.

Ty Lee: (Cheerfully) Come in!

Katara opened the door.

Ty Lee: (Perky) Hi Katara! How are you?

Katara: Good. You done packing?

Ty Lee: I just finished. It's so nice to be going away!

Katara: I know. I'm really looking forward to just relaxing all day for about 50 days…

Ty Lee: So, do you need me?

Katara: Yes… do you have the beads for my hair?

Ty Lee: Yeah, let me get them for you.

She jumped off her bed and flipped over to a drawer. She got the beads out and gave them to Katara.

Katara: Thanks. And Ty Lee, could you come and help me fix dinner?

Ty Lee: Sure!

The two of them walked out and into the kitchen.

Ty Lee: (Joyfully) What should we have for dinner?

Katara: I guess something random…

They decided to get some meat out of the pantry and started to cook it. They also made a salad for Aang, who they knew wouldn't eat the meat.

After a half hour, the others, smelling dinner, emerged from their rooms, and came into the kitchen. Katara was just bringing the meat off of the fire. The rest sat at the table, which had been set for eight people. Katara eventually got the meat over to the table, and joined the others by sitting down.

Katara: Ok everybody, start eating!

Sokka: Finally! I thought dinner would never be ready!

Katara: Come on, Sokka, just eat!

Ty Lee: Aang, are you Ok?

Aang: I'm fine. Thanks for the salad, guys.

Katara: No prob. Anyway, how are all of you doing on packing?

Ty Lee: I'm finished.

Suki: I just need to pack one last thing, and then I'm done.

Sokka: Sorry, I'm not that far on packing…

Katara: Oh Sokka…

Zuko: I'm done.

Aang: Same.

Mai: I just need about five more things, which I've been trying to find for the past hour…

Toph: I assume I'm done… right Zuko?

Zuko: Yup.

Katara: And I just need to put one last thing in. So after I'm done, I'll help Mai find her other things. Suki, maybe once you're done, you should help Sokka?

Suki: That sounds good.

Katara: And the rest of you, could you put all of the fully packed bags by the front door? We don't want to have to get them all together in the morning.

Aang: We'll do that.

Katara: Ok.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. They ate quickly. Eventually, they finished. Katara was the first one to get up.

Katara: I'm going to finish packing. Could you others finish and start bringing the bags?

Aang: Yes, Katara. We'll do that.

Katara: Good.

She went into her room. She picked up her hair beads, and she put them into the side pocket of her bag. She then closed it up, and she brought it out to the front door. She then walked back into the kitchen.

Katara: Mai, I'm done. Will you come with me so I can help you find those last things you need?

Mai: I'm coming right now, Katara. Let me just put my plates into the sink.

She did what she said, and she walked over to Katara. The two of them walked out of the kitchen. Suki looked over at Sokka.

Suki: Ok, Sokka, now come with me. I'll help you finish packing.

Sokka: Aww, do we have to leave dinner this moment?

Suki got up and dragged him out of his chair and pulled him out of the room. On the way out, he had a look of disappointment and desire of the leftover food on his face.

Aang then got up.

Aang: We should start getting the bags.

Ty Lee: Good idea.

The four of them left the kitchen. It was now empty, and as the others left, a sudden gust of wind blew ferociously through. It sent curtains flying up, and napkins blowing everywhere.

Suki dragged Sokka into his room.

Suki: Wow, Sokka, you've done pretty much nothing!

Sokka: Hey, I've been getting the stuff together!

Suki: (Sarcastically) Right, right, and you're also the best warrior in the world!

Sokka: (Proudly) I am… (realizing sarcasm) why must you do that?

Suki: Come on, lazy bones! Let's get going!

Sokka: But I have everything ready!

Suki: Then put it _in_ your bag, stupid!

Sokka: I will!

Suki: Good! Cause I'm not going to help you!

Sokka: Fine then!

Sokka began to throw stuff into his bag. After a couple minutes, he had finished. Suki had been watching him the entire time, in awe of what a pure mess he was…

Sokka: See? I'm done!

Suki: (Shaking her head) You're such a slob…

Sokka: Fine! But I'm going to go put this by the front door.

Suki: You do that.

Sokka: I will!

Sokka stormed out of his room, carrying his bag, and muttering under his breath. Suki watched him, and chuckled at the sight of him. She walked out into the living room, and saw Aang, Ty Lee, Zuko, and Toph sitting there relaxing.

Suki: Did you finish putting the bags out in the front?

Zuko: Yep. Want to join us?

Suki: Of course!

A moment later, Sokka came in.

Sokka: Finally done packing!

Ty Lee: (Sarcastically) Good job!

The six of them waited another minute before Katara and Mai came in. Katara walked through to the front door, carrying Mai's bag, and Mai went over to a chair and sat down. Katara came back a moment later.

Katara: So what should we do now?

Zuko: We should decide when we're leaving in the morning…

Katara: We should probably go early…

Aang: I agree. Let's wake up really early and get over to a ship that can take us and Appa there. Appa can't carry us all…

Katara: I agree.

Zuko: Me too. So for right now, we should probably get some sleep.

Sokka: Hooray for that! I'm pooped!

Suki laughed.

Sokka: What?

Suki: Nothing, Sokka.

Katara: We should go to bed now.

Sokka: Goodnight everyone!

Ty Lee: I agree. Good night!

Mai: Wake me up early, Katara. Good night.

Katara: I will Mai.

The rest of them walked out of the living room and into their own rooms.

Zuko went into his room and closed the door. He lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. And as he did, the breeze came through his windows and cooled the room.

Zuko looked out the window, and saw a clear sky. _It's going to be a beautiful day tomorrow, _he said to himself. And with that thought in his mind, he closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

But far away, in the center of the ocean, some clouds began to develop. They gained strength, and they began to produce strong winds and heavy rain. Zuko had gone to sleep that night picturing a beautiful day. But Zuko, along with the others, had no idea what was brewing in the ocean off the coast of the Fire Nation…

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, although it wasn't as exciting as the rest of the story will be. This chapter was necessary to set the scene and where they were going, etc., so please, bear with me while I continue it. And PLEASE R&R!**

**-Calypso-**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

THE NEXT MORNING, Aang opened his eyes to an extremely cold and dark room. Half-asleep, he walked out of his room and into the windowed hallway. It was brighter, but it was a grey-bright, and it was extremely cold. He shivered, and went back into his room to put a robe on.

When he came back out into the hallway, a sudden gust of wind blew through the open windows and swept through the already-freezing corridor. Again, he shivered: the robe didn't do an ounce of help. As he walked through, he felt an ounce of uncertainty in the air: he wondered what it was, and wanting to know, he decided to walk out onto the front porch of the palace.

While walking through the entrance room, he saw all of the bags by the door, and immediately remembered their trip. _I should probably go wake up the others…_ he thought, _but I'll wait a minute and look out the front._ After all, it's not like a minute would change anything…

As he stepped outside, he once again felt the chilliness in the air. He stopped and looked up. The sky was dense with clouds and grayness. _So much for being a good day…_ Aang thought. He walked back inside, and quickly closed the door. It wouldn't be semi-warm inside for long.

He then went to Zuko's room and pounded on the door.

Aang: Zuko… ZUKO! WAKE UP!

Aang then opened the door, and found Zuko practically falling as he got up out of bed.

Zuko: (Tiredly) Aang… don't be so loud in the morning… I'm not a morning person.

Aang: Good morning to you, too, Zuko.

Zuko: Are the others up yet?

Aang: No, Zuko, you're the first one I decided to torture by waking them up this morning. But could you at least get ready, by at least trying to wake up and put day clothes on?

Zuko: I'll try my best.

Aang: Good.

Aang walked out of the room. He stood in front of Katara's.

Aang: KATARA, WAKE UP!

He then did the same thing to all the doors and rooms, and always got the same response: "Leave me alone", or "5 more minutes".

After waking the others, Aang went into the living room. Seeing the window open, he quickly closed it, and then lay down on the couch. A cool wave of air flowed through the room. And as it reached Aang, he saw Katara come up to the entrance of the room.

Katara: Hey Aang.

Aang: Hey Katara… are the others up?

Katara: Yes, they are… Are we almost ready to go?

Aang: As soon as the others get up, yes.

Katara: We should get going now… they need to hurry up.

Aang: Uh huh… Katara, why don't you come and sit down? Relax a little, won't you?

Katara: I should probably make sure the others are getting ready…

Aang: No, no, they are. Seriously, you need to relax.

Katara: Ok…

Katara sits on the couch with Aang. They look into each other's eyes.

Aang: You look… so beautiful this morning, Katara…

Katara: And you're so handsome…

Aang: I love you, Katara…

Katara: I love you, too.

And as they looked into each other's eyes, they moved closer. They hold each other, and their lips touch…

Sokka: (Coming in) Ugh, not in front of us! Could you go somewhere else if you're going to make out the entire time?

Katara and Aang pulled quickly apart. The others walked in.

Katara: (Completely Startled) Um…

Sokka: Anyway, we're ready whenever you two lovebirds are.

Aang: Then we should get going.

Zuko: Let's go, then. We need to get to the ship before we get swamped with people looking at us…

Suki laughs.

Sokka: Ok, then let's go!

Aang: How are we going to get to the ship?

Zuko: I guess we'll walk…

Ty Lee: How far is it?

Zuko: Maybe a mile… I'm not completely sure. But it won't take long… maybe about half an hour…

Katara: Then we really should go.

Sokka: Ok, that's what I said about two seconds ago!

Zuko: We know, Sokka. Everybody should carry their own stuff, I guess…

Sokka: I agree.

Katara: I guess I could carry my own bag…

Sokka: Then it's settled: everyone carries their own bags, and we leave now!

Zuko: Yes, Sokka.

They all went to the front door and each got their own bags. Aang opened the door, and a gust of wind blew in. They all shivered.

Zuko: And I thought it was going to be a great day today… look, it's all grey and cold…

Katara: I'm sure it will be just fine later on. Come on, let's start walking.

The rest followed Katara out of the house and into the palace courtyard. Sokka, being the last one out, closes the door behind them. He then caught up with Zuko.

Sokka: So Zuko, you think we're early enough to avoid people?

Zuko: (Dreadfully) No.

Mai: (Surprised) Zuko, you're sounding like me.

Suki laughed.

Suki: Geez, Zuko, you've been completely downcast all morning. What's wrong?

Zuko: Nothing… I'm just tired. I got no sleep last night.

Toph: (Sarcastically) Aww, poor Zuko. He's so tired… he got _no_ sleep last night. So he's awful beat.

Zuko: Shut up, Toph…

Sokka: (Chuckling) Don't worry, Zuko, she's just joking!

Zuko: (Downcastedly) I know…

They continued walking out of the palace courtyard and into city streets. All of them were completely empty: this section of the town was giving off a sense of emptiness and ominousness.

Sokka: Why does this part of the city seem to be abandoned?

Zuko: I don't know… but I'm not liking this very much…

Toph: Maybe they're just tired and lazy like we are…?

Zuko: No, this part of town is usually bustling with energy… Something's not right…

Katara: It probably is the weather… it's not something people like to wake up to. They're probably all getting a late start, that's all.

Zuko: Ok, but don't be surprised if something bad happens…

The eight of them continued on. After about twenty more minutes, they reached the main docks. The town was still sleepy and inactive.

Zuko: Well, we're here… and still no one in sight.

Aang: Do we have a certain ship and crew we're supposed to travel with to Ember Island?

Zuko: Yup. It should be this one here.

Zuko walked over to the ship at the end of the row. It was a large, rustic ship that seemed to be ready for retirement. The metal all around the ship was rusted; the deck seemed to be breaking and creaky. The tower in the center of the ship was very old-looking: it was shorter than the newer boats, and it was made of a much darker metal that was brownish/rusted on the outside. There were almost no windows on the tower, only a couple at the top, where they were needed to see. The rest of the tower was covered in the old metal.

Katara: Why does the ship look so old and decrepit?

Zuko: I didn't want anyone suspecting we were the royal gang, to where they would follow us and beg for autographs or something like that.

Aang: Zuko really hates attention…

Zuko: (Confidently) Yes, I do.

Sokka: Well anyway, Zuko's right. We should get going before everyone starts getting up for the morning.

Katara: Well then, let's go!

The eight of them hopped onto the ship. As each one got on, the ship lulled back and forth: _back_ and _forth_, _back_ and _forth_. They walked inside the main structure.

Zuko: We should put all of our stuff in a place where water can't get to: it looks like we might be hitting some rough seas as we go to Ember Island this morning.

Aang: I agree… there's something about this morning that seems… eerie. And I can't put my finger on what it is: all I know is that something bad might happen…

Sokka: Enough of this spirit mumbo jumbo! I'm getting sick and tired of "spirit this", "spirit that"! Let's just go!

Suki laughs again.

Sokka: (Looking at Suki) What's so funny? (Pause) You're just a bucketful of laughs this morning, aren't you!?

Suki: (Still Chuckling) Sokka, you're so silly!

Ty Lee: Well anyway, let's get going! Come on, guys!

The eight of them moved their bags to the lower part below the deck, in a room in the center of the ship. They then all walked back up to the main floor.

Zuko: I guess I'll go to the top and run the ship. Sokka, you should come with me and help me navigate with the maps. The rest of you should just try to relax. We'll be there in a couple of hours: it's not _too_ far away from the palace city.

Aang: Sounds good, Zuko. We'll try to relax…

Sokka: Let's go, Zuko.

The two of them went up the tower and into the control room. The other six decided to bring chairs out of the ship and onto the deck, and soon after, they heard the ship's engine begin to roar. The ship began to move, and they looked forward as they exited the harbor and into the sea encompassed by the lands of the Fire Nation.

_-Calypso_-

Far from the capital city, off the shores of the outmost islands of the Fire Nation, the cluster of clouds began to take form. As they gained strength, gathering more rain and more wind power, the scattered clouds began to merge together; they came together into one large mass of cloud. And as this was happening, the center of the mass began to separate: a hole was formed. And the cloud mass circulated around it, like a large spinning top.

And as the clouds grew together and organized, they inched closer and closer to the outer islands directly off the coast of the edge of the Fire Nation.

It was a beautiful day out on the island of Magana, the island farthest out from the Fire Nation in the ocean in the center of the world. The sun was out, heating the air; there was a cool sea breeze coming off the ocean.

And for two fishermen, it was perfect weather to go fishing in.

Fisherman #1: So Lee, how long do you think this great weather will last?

Fisherman #2 (Lee): I don't know, John. (Looking up and towards the ocean) But I don't like the looks of those clouds in the distance…

Fisherman #1 (John): I'm sure they're nothing to worry about. We always get random showers here and there, you know. You can never have perfect weather like right now all the time…

Lee: I don't know. Those clouds are giving me an eerie feeling right now… (Looks at the other) John, I don't think we should go out today.

John: Lee, don't be such a baby. It'll be fine. We have storms like those all the time!

Lee: But do you see the height of the clouds? I'm serious, John, this could be an intense storm…

John: Lee: how many times have you said that before, and it's turned out wrong? Almost every storm we have, you think of beforehand as being "the bad one". They don't turn out to be. And this one's no different! Face it: we'll be just fine.

Lee: I guess you're right…

John: Of course I'm right. Now let's continue loading this fishing boat.

John went into the ship, and Lee, who still wasn't convinced, despite John's decisive words, followed.

But no one on Magana island, even Lee, had any comprehension of the storm coming and the effect it would have on them…

-_Calypso_-

**Ok, end of chapter. Sorry this took so long to get out: my schoolwork has been unbearable. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE! And if you review, please let me know how my endings for each chapter are... do you feel any suspense?**

**Please review!**

**-Calypso-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

THE RUSTIC, RUN-DOWN SHIP glided along the waters of the Fire Nation as the Gang traveled to Ember Island. It was a dreadful morning: the sun wasn't shining, nor was its light even penetrating the impending clouds. The air was crisp and fierce; the wind was strong and unforgiving. The clouds gave a sense of impending doom. The horizon was a never-ending giver of misery and unfortunateness. The sea, roused by the wind, was rough and merciless. The waves crashed upon the old boat as it moved across the ruthless sea.

Katara looked into the horizon as the ship moved slowly on. And she saw the nothingness of the morning: that gloomy feeling that hovered over them all. And as Zuko was running the ship up at the top of the tower, he also looked around at the landscape and felt that sense of impending doom. He looked toward Sokka.

Zuko: Sokka, is it just me, or is it somehow… eerie this morning?

Sokka: (Coming out of a daydream) Huh, Zuko? What'd you say?

Zuko: Is it just me, or is it eerie somehow today?

Sokka: Um… nah, not really. It's just you, Zuko.

Zuko: Are you sure you don't feel – something – in the air?

Sokka: I'm serious, Zuko, I don't know what you're talking about.

Zuko: OK then…

Sokka looked at Zuko with a sense of question and uncertainty.

Sokka: I'm going downstairs for a little bit. I'll be back up in about 10 minutes.

Zuko: Go right ahead…

Sokka walked downstairs and out onto the deck. He saw the others lounging on chairs, looking out into the horizon. They all seemed to be in a daze…

Sokka: Hey guys… are you all OK down here?

There was no response.

Sokka: GUYS!

They all jumped and stared at him angrily.

Katara: _What_, Sokka?

Sokka: Are you all OK down here?

Katara: We're fine!

Suki: Sokka… do you feel some sort of… eeriness in the air today?

Sokka: Why is everyone asking me that? Zuko just asked me that, and now you! You two are crazy!

Katara: You mean you don't feel that… impending sense of… well, fate?

Sokka: No, I don't… I don't know what's gotten into everybody today!

Toph: Don't worry, Sokka, I'm not affected.

Sokka: What do you mean?

Toph: I mean, I don't feel that eerie feeling the others do.

Katara: Why not, Toph? Can't you see the surroundings? Don't you feel that… sense?

Toph: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, Katara, now I see it! Oh yeah, I forgot: (changing back to her own voice) I'M BLIND!

Katara: Sorry…

Sokka: Toph, why don't you come up with me to the top of the tower?

Toph: (Enthusiastically) Sure, anything to get away from the mopey crowd!

Sokka: Let's go.

The two of them entered the tower, and walked up to the top. As they walked in the top room, Sokka said to Zuko:

Sokka: Ok, Zuko, you can take a break now. Join the mopey – oh, it's so eerie – crowd downstairs, while the people not affected by the non-existent eerie weather.

Zuko: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, and that I'm just going downstairs to take a break from making sure you don't all die at sea from the boat crashing into a rock.

Zuko walked down the steps to the deck.

Sokka: Ok, time to get someone not dazed by something that doesn't exist behind the wheel! Get ready for smooth sailing!

A wave crashed on the side of the boat, and the boat rocked back and forth.

Toph: So much for smooth sailing…

Sokka: It's not the best day on the seas, Toph. The waves are rather restless today…

Toph: So now you're talking that unsure nonsense, too? Geez, will everybody give it a break already? WE'RE GOING TO BE FINE!

Sokka: I know, Toph, I was just commenting on the what-seemed to be rough seas! You "geez" yourself!

Toph: That sounded pathetic, Sokka.

Sokka: Maybe it did sound pathetic, but it didn't get corrected by Mother Nature! So ha!

Toph: You don't need to be. You have Mother Toph! So ha to you, Mr. I-Think-I'm-So-Strong-And-Powerful Sokka!

Sokka: (Pretending to laugh) Hahahahah-NOT FUNNY!

Toph: (Chuckling to herself) So be it… (slower) so be it!

Sokka, frustrated from Toph constantly mocking him all day, looked forward into the horizon while he directed the ship onward to Ember Island. And as he continued to ignore Toph, she just sat down on the floor and leaned against a wall, pretending he wasn't there.

Sokka stood there and continued to man the ship.

_She's so irritating! Geez! Why does she constantly mock me? Why? It's so… infuriating!_

You know you like it…

_What? Who is this?_

This is your inner mind…

_Huh?_

You're so pathetic: it's the thing inside you that tells the truth about stuff you want to hide and it bothers you, so get over it and listen!

_That's ridiculous! What is there to tell me that I'm hiding or already know?_

Again I say, you're pathetic. You can't even realize that I'm the one that REVEALS this stuff to you.

_So what? What is SO totally hidden that I don't know it?_

And again I say: You know you like it…

_Like what?_

Oh come on, for Wan Shi Tong's sake, do I have to spell out everything to you? Seriously, WHAT WERE YOU RANTING ABOUT BEFORE?

_Are you saying that I like Toph teasing and mocking me nonstop? If you are, then you're more insane than you claim that I am._

Give it up. You know you like Toph.

_WHAT? That's the worst thing you could even say! HOW COULD I LIKE TOPH IF I'M GOING OUT WITH SUKI?_

I know… and you know…

_You're sounding like Azula! Give it up yourself!_

It's sad that you don't even know your own feelings.

_You're starting to creep me out now! Give up this stuff with Toph, OK?_

How can I? After all, I am a part of you. So you are me, and I am you. So I can't stop, can I?

_Your wisdom is getting boring._

You'll realize it eventually. No one can hide their true feelings for so long…

_I'm telling you, I have no feelings for her!_

… There was no response…

_He… or… I?... must have given up…_

And Sokka looked over at Toph. She was still lying against the wall, not paying attention to the fact that he started looking at her. He wondered…

Toph: OK, Antsy Pants, why are you staring at me?

Sokka jumped from surprise and quickly looked back towards the horizon to direct the boat. She chuckled to herself, and kept to ignoring the world and the boat moving along restlessly. Sokka, clearly not giving an answer, was pretending it had never happened. Toph again chuckled to herself, and again continued to ignore him.

The boat continued on at a monotonous speed, constantly added onto by waves hitting the sides, rocking the boat back and forth; back, and forth…

The other six sat down at the deck, looking into the sky, wondering when the weather was going to get any better. As it had been before, the clouds were an unforgiving shade of grey; the air was crisp and fierce; the sun was absent from the day; and the sea was like a dragon roused from a century of sleep. The day was miserable; and these six couldn't help to comprehend that sense of impending doom that the ruthless atmosphere was conveying.

Ty Lee finally had enough.

Ty Lee: You guys, I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of sitting here looking into this gloomy morning horizon and feeling like something bad is going to happen! Like, seriously, it's terrible for you aura! So let's go downstairs, and let's have some fun! Or we can accompany the others upstairs, and we can talk randomly about something other than the terrible morning we're having! Come on, let's go!

No one responded.

Ty Lee: Fine! Suit yourself. I'm going upstairs. If you need me, you'll know where to find me. And if you decide to join us, WHICH YOU SHOULD, just come up to the top of the tower. OK?

Still no response.

Ty Lee: Fine. I'm going.

There was still no response from everyone. She sighed, and she walked into the tower and up the stairs to the top. She saw Toph sitting against the wall, so she walked over to her.

Ty Lee: Are you two enjoying yourselves up here, or are you also getting that feeling of weirdness? If so, I'm walking away. If not, please, let's just enjoy ourselves with an exciting conversation! Ugh! I'm so sick of miserableness plaguing the others!

Toph: (Enthusiastically) Then you've come to the wrong place! It's Boredom Central here!

Sokka: No, Toph, it's not. Come, Ty Lee, we'll have a nice conversation of something not related to whatever is taking up the others' time downstairs. And we can talk about _whatever_ you feel like. So stay here and just enjoy the ride!

Toph: More like enjoy the constant sway back and forth! Sokka, seriously, you need to realize that NO ONE IS GOING TO ENJOY YOUR CONSTANT DREAMS OF A GOOD BOAT RIDE WHEN THE BOAT IS MOVING BACK AND FORTH, SIDEWAYS AND SIDEWAYS FROM THE CRASHING OF THE SEA UPON THE SIDES OF THE BOAT! So just give it up, and talk about something that we can actually believe!

Ty Lee: She's right, Sokka, unfortunately… it has been a bumpy ride…

Sokka: I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE PEOPLE HAPPIER! GEEZ! I guess we're just all cranky and bored this morning. So let's then relax and enjoy ourselves as we eventually reach Ember Island when the real vacation will begin!

Toph: You finally have a good idea, Antsy Pants!

Sokka: AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Ty Lee laughed. And the boat lurched forward as it had, swaying back and forth; back, and forth…

-Calypso-

Main Street on Magana Island was packed with townspeople shopping in the markets. People were gathering everything they could put their hands on: it was a normal have-everything day.

But as they were moving about their day, the typhoon encroached sinisterly on the island's edges. The outer bands of it finally began to touch the edge of the island…

The people on the street that day were constantly looking up into the sky. They saw the clouds that had been so far away that morning get closer; and closer; and closer. So much closer that the clouds began to move over them. And as they walked through the streets, the day became darker; the air became crisper; the wind became stronger.

And at this point, some drops of rain began to drizzle from the sky. The people warded them off as if they were nothing: they just continued on with their business. And they continued to walk around, slowly getting pitter-pattered with the rain drops to an eventual layer of wetness on their shoulders and in their hair.

The rain eventually picked up, and the people put up umbrellas. Some decided to turn back and go home; but most just stayed out and continued to look around the market and get things for themselves. They were too ignorant of their surroundings.

And as they walked around in the street, the clouds above them moved farther over the island as the typhoon moved closer landward. The sky got darker as the sun was buried farther in the thick clouds that blanketed the island. The air got even more crisp and fierce as the clouds continued to encompass the island.

And as this was happening, the people continued to walk under the buildings on the street.

And then it happened. The sky opened up: the clouds started pouring rain through total downpours. The people rushed to get underneath awnings sticking out from the buildings, in a frantic try to keep from getting soaked.

The people stayed underneath the shelter of the buildings for what seemed to be forever to them. And as they stood there, they heard the beating of hard rain upon the fabric of the shelters. And then they saw the beating of ice rocks hitting the streets in sheets. The hail was piling upon the buildings; on top of the awnings of the buildings. It was hitting everything: glass, the tops of buildings. And it piled further on the awnings – they broke through – sending hail falling upon the people trying to find shelter. It hit their heads in surprise; they ran for other cover. But as it continued, everything was falling from the weight of the ice that never seemed to end falling.

And then, they heard the strangest sound of all. It sounded like a freight train: something so loud; and it was coming towards them. Scared to look back, they looked behind them.

They saw a column of swirling air coming toward them. It was black; full of debris and other stuff ripped from buildings. And it came closer, totally ripping houses off their foundations: sending tons and tons of wood and metal flying through the street. The wide-eyed people looked at the column of total blackness and turned; they ran through the streets, running for their lives…

-Calypso-

**I hope you liked the ending of this chapter... I'm so sorry that it took so long to get up! Schoolwork has been killing my writing time...**

**So PLEASE REVIEW, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Calypso**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SOKKA looked at the other two as the ship moved along the restless sea that gloomy morning.

Sokka: So, what should we even be doing?

Ty Lee: I don't know Sokka, you're the captain of the whatever-we're-doing club! What do you think we should be doing?

Sokka: It's hard to tell… I mean, it's nice for us to just sit and talk about something random… any ideas?

Toph: I don't know, Sokka, maybe you should be making the ideas while Ty Lee and I tell you how bad of ideas they are!

Sokka: Oh really, Toph, I don't see you coming up with an idea!

Toph: Really? I think I just did!

Ty Lee: (Chuckling) You're right! That's a great idea!

Sokka: Hmph!

Toph: Oh man up, Sokka, you can sob about it all you want once you're in your little cozy room at night thinking about all the different ways that I come up to annoy you with every day! So just add that to the list!

Sokka: Who says I do that? Maybe you do that every night, Toph! And who would it be about… _mom_? _Dad_?

Toph: Nice try, Sokka, but I can sense your nervousness! I bet you really do sit in bed at night sobbing your way through the night wondering why in the world I talk to you like you're some frightened field mouse.

Sokka: (Throwing his hands up in the air) WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?? UGH!

Sokka stood up and stormed over to the other side of the room, looking back out at the horizon of where the boat was going. And he continued to see what all eight of them had seen all that morning: clouds and a restless sea. Sokka turned back to the other two.

Sokka: When do you think these clouds will finally let up?

Toph: Bad idea for a conversation, Sokka. Nice try, but choose another topic that we can ALL (pointing to her eyes) relate to.

Ty Lee: (Laughing) Haha, Sokka, it's ok! I'll come over there and talk to you.

Ty Lee got up and walked over to Sokka.

Sokka: So anyway, when do you think this will let up? I mean, it's been terrible so far today…

Ty Lee: Wow… the waves look ferocious right now…

Sokka: Oh my god…

For the sight was something to be seen. The water was practically white; the waves had become 2 feet taller; water was splashing over the sides of the boat. Down on the deck, the others were getting hammered with hard waves and the spray of ocean water. Sokka immediately ran down the tower and out to the others.

Sokka: (In a loud voice) Hey guys, you need to come back into the ship! Get the chairs inside, and then come up to the top of the tower!

Katara: OK! WE'LL DO OUR BEST!

Sokka ran back upstairs, out of breath.

Toph: I thought the best warrior in the entire world was supposed to be in better shape… are stairs too rough for you?

Sokka: Shut up, Toph, now's not the time. Since you CAN'T SEE, I'm going to tell you why: there are _BAD WAVES_ out there, and the ship is being _HAMMERED_ with water, so we're trying to _HANG ON_ for _DEAR LIFE_!!

Toph: Geez, you don't have to be so rude!

Sokka: UGH! I give UP!

Ty Lee: Relax, Sokka, she's just kidding!

Toph: Uh, not really! Nah, I mean it all.

Sokka: Was that supposed to have any ounce of sarcasm in it?

Toph: Nope, to your demise! Go ahead, Sokka, storm off like you always do to the other side of the room, thinking about what a terrible witch I am and how I always think about torturing you. So just go on now, I'm not listening to whatever you rant about!

Sokka popped up, throwing his hands up in the air (again) with a look of frustration lining the wrinkles on his forehead.

Ty Lee: (Frustrated) Sokka!

Ty Lee walked over to him, looking him straight in the eye.

Ty Lee: (Kindly) Come on, Sokka, don't let her get you down.

Sokka: Like that's a simple task…

Ty Lee: Sokka, don't say that. She's just joking… you know she is! She just won't admit it…

Sokka: Yeah right. I'm sure she hates me…

Ty Lee: Actually… I think she… sort of… likes you…

Sokka: Why—

But as soon as he was going to respond, a humongous wave crashed aboard the deck, sending water over the boat and knocking the ship back and forth; this time, with more ferocity, to the point of having to sit down and holding on for dear life…

Sokka had a worried look on his face as the boat slowly stopped rocking—

Sokka: … Whoa…

Ty Lee: THAT was bad…

Toph: It sure was! And mother nature has proven you wrong on that one, Sokka!

Sokka: Hmph…

Katara and the others came slowly crawling up the stairs and up onto the main floor. She collapsed and lay on the floor. The others did the same. They were breathing heavily: their eyes were humongously wide.

Sokka: What happened to you guys? You look terrible!

Katara: No, really Sokka.

Toph: (Sarcastically) Nah, I think you guys look great!

Mai: Ha ha, so funny.

Sokka: Well—

The boat was forced sideways once again by another humongous wave—Sokka was forced forwards from the force of the movement—and everyone else grabbed something sturdy as the boat went farther and farther sideways. And Sokka, who had been caught off guard on the ground, began to slide to one side of the room—the others looked on in awe as he frantically searched for something to hold on to.

Finally, the boat began to balance itself out as the wave receded back into the ruthless ocean. That one had been too close: the boat had gone far too over. Sokka was wide-eyed. The only one who seemed unaffected was Toph.

Sokka: We need to get off this ocean…

Toph: Oh come on, don't be a baby!

Katara: He's right, Toph! It's getting way too wild out here.

Ty Lee: And we need to get off before one of us gets hurt!

Mai: (Rolling her eyes) Will you all stop being a bunch of babies? It's just an ocean… it's not like it's going to kill us.

Suki: Will you guys stop debating it and just direct us towards land already? If we need to get to land, then GET US THERE! Then we can go along on our merry ways, and whoever wants to argue nonstop can still do so! JUST GET US TO A SAFE PLACE!

Sokka: She's right… we need to stop arguing all the time. Let's just get to land, and then we can think about our next move. I'll try to direct us. Zuko, what's the closest land to here?

Zuko: Unfortunately, the closest place to us right now is Ember Island, still a couple of hours away… there's nothing we can do.

Sokka: There has to be something close to where we are!

Zuko: No, there isn't… we took the route in the center of the ocean to get there the fastest… I have to make a mental note NOT to take the most direct route next time…

Sokka: Ugh… what to do now?

Zuko: We'll just have to brave out the ride until we reach Ember Island. Then we can get our stuff and go up to the royal estate.

Sokka: Then I think we should get the stuff from downstairs and bring it up here… the area below the deck might be flooded from waves rolling onto the boat by the time we get there.

Zuko: That sounds like a good idea. Guys, help me get the stuff. Sokka, stay up here and direct the boat: make sure the boat doesn't get hit on the side while we're down there!

Sokka: I'll try my best!

Zuko: Good. We can't afford to get bumped around down there!

The seven of them ran down the stairs. Sokka, looking after them, then directed his attention back to the raging sea. His eyes widened—there was a 15-foot wave crashing toward them!

Sokka: Oh no…

He frantically turned the boat to face the wave; then, facing the stairs, he shouted:

Sokka: GUYS, HOLD ON!

Panicking, he ran behind a wall, bracing himself for the impact. He felt the boat lurch backward and upward; and then, with the sound of breaking glass and a gale-force wind, the water came crashing into the tower room, ruthless and unforgiving. He held on for dear life…

-Calypso-

The people of Magana Island shivered inside the basement of the wine store. They huddled together; they sat holding each other, shaking: wondering when the suffering would end; wondering if they were going to make it; wondering if others made it to safety.

As the storm continued on, they heard sounds of crashing; of ruthless wind; of the pitter-patter of rain on boards; and of the drips leaking down into the basement where they were.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_.

The sound went through their heads like a ringing; each time reminding them of their impending end.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_.

They clung to each other.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_.

They cowered in fear.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_.

They closed their eyes.

… And for a moment, the dripping stopped. They looked up to the ceiling; obviously unaware that they couldn't see anything, being extremely dark.

And then, they could hear a small rumbling sound; and as the seconds went on, it got louder and louder. And suddenly, the door on the ceiling, above the ladder, burst open. And water came flooding in; it poured on the closest people, and it flowed over to the others. Frantically, the people shot up and tried to rush over to the ladder; they stepped on one another, trying to get to and climb the ladder. But the ferocity of the ruthless water grew stronger; the people lost their grip and were thrown down to the ground like little sausages.

The people tried harder and harder to grab hold of the rungs of the ladder extending down to the floor. But the water came down harder and harder, hitting people square on their heads; it was like fighting a waterfall. The people were falling down; their escape attempts were futile. But the people weren't giving up; they were still trying to get up; they weren't learning. The water would still beat them. And as it continued to come through, the water on the basement floor accumulated. It got higher; up to their ankles; and then their knees; and then their legs; and then their belly. But they continued.

Finally, the last person tried and failed; the others had finally given up. They knew their situation was futile.

They weren't going to escape.

The people shivered from the cold water surrounding them. More and more they kept together with other people, embracing them, trying to keep warm… in their last moments…

They thought about what life would be like after… they knew it would come soon. And they began to fear it; they panicked. Some frantically tried again to escape, every time being pushed down back into the 4-foot pool that had been created. Each time they tried to go on the ladder, they were choked with water; and as they came back down, they were pushed back into the air; breathing it in with a saddened sense. For they were all guinea pigs in an ocean; they were trapped where they were.

And as they were doing this, the room became more filled; every second, the water level rose a bit; and as time went on, they were forced to swim to keep afloat. And as more time passed, their heads began to touch the ceiling.

They knew: their time was over. In their last minute of life, their lives flashed before their lives. They saw all their wrongs; all their rights. And they saw what they regretted doing; all of the bad things that they wished they hadn't done to others. They saw all their good deeds; what they had done to help the people of their community.

Finally, they took their last breath. The water rose to touch the ceiling. And the people thought their last thoughts; they touched their last touches.

And they let their very last breath go.

-Calypso-

**Ok, that's the end. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far: and I hope you're liking the details on the typhoon.**

**Now PLEASE, PLEASE review! I need them. I CAN'T STRESS IT ENOUGH! Please just take 5 seconds to type some suggestion up: it will help me A LOT!**

**Anyway, again, hope you're enjoying, and have a good day!**

**Calypso**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

THE FORCE OF THE WATER hit Sokka with the force of a train. From the impact of the water, he was sent tumbling down the stairs, the water carrying him along. Step by step he hit the cold, hard, wet metal: and every time, he yearned for it to end. He struggled for air: the water was pulling him down, trying to keep Sokka from living out the rest of his life. But Sokka would not give up: he knew that he needed to help the others, to save them from the impact of this ruthless water crashing aboard the ship.

At last, he reached the deck level, sore and weak from his beating on the way down. The water poured over him: he struggled yet again for air, trying to move out of the way of the water. He finally found an air pocket just as he was about to give up his last breath: he stuck his head into it, breathing good, fresh, sweet air to his delight.

And that reminded him about the others: had they survived? Were they OK down below the deck? Sokka reasoned that he would have to wait for the water to subside before he could move at all.

And finally, the water stopped rushing onto Sokka. He breathed a sigh of relief. He sat up, looking at the stairs going down below the deck, and he looked in horror: the area below the deck was completely flooded. Only the very top of the stairs leading down wasn't covered with water. He looked down through the water, trying to pick up any clue that his friends were OK.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The other 7 heard the crash of the water onto the door of the chamber that they ran into. Breathing a sigh of relief, they sat down on the cold, hard floor and listened to the constant flow of water into the ship. The sealed door kept the water from seeping into the chamber.

It was pitch black in the chamber that they ran into. Zuko immediately produced some fire and looked around. It was very small. They had stuffed their bags into this chamber (for the reason of having a sealed door), but they had done it without noticing exactly what room they had put all of their belongings in.

From the light of Zuko's fire the seven could see that the room was a major weapons chamber. It was filled with swords, daggers, spears, and fire nation uniforms. The walls were decorated with red cloths and tapestries with the fire nation emblem pasted everywhere. To the seven of them, the room was very odd: something was not right.

And then they saw something frightening and unexpected: on a rack near the head of the ceiling were five heads separated from their corpses, one next to the other all lined up in a row. They gasped.

Toph: (Rolling her blind eyes) What are you all gasping at?

Katara: Zuko… what IS this?

Zuko: How do you expect ME to know?

Ty Lee: This is so… scary… Zuko, do something!

Zuko: Yeah, uh, what AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

Ty Lee: I dunno, make them go away!

Suki: Wait! (Pauses for a second) There's a plaque!

They all looked and saw a small, gold plaque beneath the five beheaded heads. They walked over in complete silence; and as they gathered around and looked at it, they saw what it said:

_Five heads, here as one,  
All the joys, all the fun,  
Five friends to go around,  
Their friendship launching off the ground. _

_It begins with one sad evening,  
All sitting, watching the fireplace,  
When a demon escapes from its holdings,  
A place where evil dwells._

_It departs to find some prey;  
Someone to take its anger out on,  
And comes upon these five young friends,  
All comfortable, loving, and well._

_The demon lures them away, one by one,  
And it unleashes its fury on each one it lures,  
Each one unsuspecting of the danger,  
And what was to come of them._

_So each night, one would disappear,  
Until there were none left to quell;  
And the demon was satisfied,  
Its anger quaking with glee._

_Each one was lured,  
Each one was captured,  
Each one was tortured,  
Each one was killed._

_And so the five friends sit here today,  
Looking over the display,  
They stare into darkness and agony,  
Wishing so much for the life of day._

The seven looked at each other in awe and horror: what did this mean? Breaking the silence, Katara spoke:

Katara: This poem is insane… who came up with this terrible setup? Is this a true story…?

Zuko: I'm not sure… but I might have heard this story before… sometime in my early life… Maybe it was a fable of some sort, something to teach you a lesson. But this… who would put five corpse heads on a rack in the weapons chamber of a ship? I just don't get it…

Toph: (Bluntly) So when are all of you going to man-up and tell me what in the world is going on?

Katara: Jeez Toph, why don't you just look for yourself? It's in METAL. METAL BENDING. USE YOUR METAL BENDING TO "LOOK".

Toph: Doesn't work with metal miss Sugar Queen!

Katara: FINE! Would SOMEONE care to explain to Toph what in the world is going on in the world today?

Aang: (Cheerfully) Nope!

Toph: I will kill you Aang, just remember that.

Aang: Right. And you will also get your sight back.

Toph: UGH!

Aang: That's right, Toph.

Toph: Just watch your back, Twinkletoes.

Aang: Yeah Toph, right.

Toph: I'm SERIOUS!

Aang: Right, uh huh.

Toph: UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Toph then storms to the other side of the room.

Ty Lee: I'm sure Sokka would have loved to see that, Aang.

Aang: Why so?

Ty Lee: You just completely silenced her and did to her what she always does to him!

Aang: Huh?

Ty Lee: Just forget it…

Aang: Oh, OK.

Zuko: Anyway, we need to figure out a way to get back up to Sokka… so how are we going to get up there?

And they looked at each other, all wondering the same thing.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Sokka laid down at the foot of the stairs, too pained to move. The fall down the stairs had deeply bruised his body; he was unable to feel his leg (he reasoned it was broken or something of the sort), and his head was throbbing with pain.

He tried to urge himself to get up and to figure out a way to get the others to safety—he reasoned that they hid inside the sealed chamber where there bags were—and he knew that they needed to get to land soon.

But as much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't manage the trip up the stairs just yet. He decided to take a restful nap first…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Zuko looked at the others as someone tried to come up with an idea.

Toph: (shouting from the corner) MAYBE SUGAR QUEEN HERE SHOULD _BEND THE WATER_ OUT OF THE BOAT SO THAT WE CAN ALL LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!

Ty Lee laughed.

Ty Lee: Oh Toph, you're so silly!

Toph: Why?

Ty Lee: Because you just are!

Toph: Hmph.

Katara: Toph had a point though… I could probably bend the water out of here so that we can go to the tower to see if Sokka is OK, and then we can get this ship to safety.

Toph: SO DO IT!

Katara: But I have to see what I'm bending… and to do that, we'd have to open the door… and water would come crashing in… and all of our stuff would get wet…

Toph: CUT TO THE CHASE, WILL YA?

Katara: I'm just saying, it will be sorta risky…

Zuko: I think we'll just have to take that risk. Katara, I'm going to open the door on the count of 3. Are you ready?

Katara: I guess so…

Zuko: Ok. One.

Katara: Maybe not…

Zuko: Two.

Katara: Wait, let's think this over more!!!

Zuko: Three!

Zuko opened the door, and Katara immediately pushed the water out of the chamber and up the stairs. Quickly, all of the water was out on the deck, where Sokka was now frantically looking around, trying to see what was happening (he had been woken up from his "beauty sleep" from the water hitting him again at the top of the stairs). The seven of them then walked out of the chamber and up to the deck to meet Sokka. Sokka saw them and ran toward them, suddenly full of spirit and energy.

Sokka: (out of breath) WHAT… WAS… _THAT_?

Toph: (Sarcastically) It was Princess Yue bending the drinking the water from under the deck.

Sokka: Huh?

Toph: You are such a moron: KATARA bended it out onto the deck, you idiot!

Sokka: Oh, OK…

Toph: You really are stupid, aren't you!

Sokka: SHUT UP TOPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UGH!

Toph laughs.

Ty Lee: Aang, your assistance is needed!

Sokka: Huh?

Ty Lee: Never mind…

Sokka: ANYWAY, let's get back up to the tower. BUT FIRST, BRING UP THE BAGS! I'll get this ship back on course!

So Sokka climbed back up to the tower, and the seven went back down to get the bags (that had just cursed them).

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The seven were walking down the stairs when Zuko said something out of the blue:

Zuko: Should we say anything to Sokka about that freaky poem in the weapons chamber?

Katara: No. Certainly not. He shouldn't know about this.

Zuko: Ok…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

And as everyone met back up in the tower to get back to Ember Island, no one had recognized that the sky had cleared up, bringing shining sun to the sky, and also that the sea had calmed, bringing shining, glassy seas, perfect for sailing.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

"As the sun rose the next morning on Magana Island, the island was quiet and unalive: not a stone moved; not a door opened; not even a person comes out of a building.

As the sun rose over the midday sky, Magana island was seen as completely destroyed. Houses were crushed; streets covered in debris; not a sound could be heard anywhere on the entire island. The island was also flooded over many parts: most of its area was below sea level: therefore, when the tide came in, it flooded the homes and carried other structures off its supports.

Most horrifying of all was the loss of life: when the hurricane struck, people rushed to basements. And when the storm surge came rushing over the island, people were trapped in their basements and drowned. The entire population of Magana Island was killed.

The island is no longer inhabited. It must be built up, and it must become inhabited yet again."

- _Report on Magana Island_ from Inspector

The government base at Oaxaca*, a small town on the far coast of the Fire Nation, received this report immediately after the storm hit Magana Island. The governor quickly gathered his advisors:

Governor: I've received word that a major typhoon has hit Magana Island, and is coming here next. We need to get to safety. What should we do?

Advisor #1: We should get everyone out of here first, somewhere much farther south where they won't be in the track of this monster storm.

Governor: Good idea. But we need to do something else also.

Advisor #2: Maybe we should contact the Firelord…

Governor: Huh?

Advisor #2: We should send him a letter warning him of this typhoon… it might be headed his way! And we should tell him about the situation on Magana Island: he may be able to send some help or something like that.

Governor: Well according to this report, there is no one left to help there… but we'll send him a letter anyway. Call in my messenger.

The advisor left quickly to get a messenger. He quickly came back in, along with the person.

Governor: Ok messenger, listen up. I need you to send this letter to the Firelord in the palace city. (Directing his attention towards his advisors) I'll include a copy of this report in the letter: that way, Firelord Zuko will see exact evidence of our situation.

Advisor #3: Ok, we need to get this going!

Governor: I'm going to send you with the messenger, (Advisor #3). The two of you together will warn Firelord Zuko about this terrible situation at hand.

And as he was saying this, the two of them walked out the door and immediately started on their journey to the palace city.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

And as all of this was happening, the typhoon waded into the ocean. It immediately felt the rise of warm, moist air. It took that air in; and it gained strength once again. It grew in size, taking in more clouds as it continued to produce its menacing wind and uncontrollable rain. It prepared itself for its next attack: the outer coast of the Fire Nation.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

*Oaxaca is the name of a city in Mexico. I do not own that city! This is just its name used as a Fire Nation village. DO NOT THINK IT IS FROM MEXICO! OK!

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

**FOOTNOTE: I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out. My work has been overloading me to where I have not had time to write. I hope to get at least one more chapter up tomorrow (I am off), so expect another chapter to be out.**

**And now for my next note: REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews from people! So please, if you have any suggestions (or if you don't, you can just say my story is perfect), please review and tell me! I love reviews!**

**-Calypso-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin the story, I just want to thank all that are reading.**

**I don't own Avatar. I thought I'd just add that in again.**

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Chapter 6

THE GANG GATHERED at the top of the tower. Sokka stood at the wheel, steering the ship, while the others sat on the floor behind him, relaxing. They were back on course for Ember Island, and they would be arriving shortly.

So they all sat and enjoyed the end of the ride; and as another half hour passed, Ember Island came into view. And they continued on until they reached the dock: at last, their rough trip over the sea was over.

As they were pulling in, Sokka looked back at the others.

Sokka: (Turning around & walking over) You'd better get yourselves ready. We're going to be at the dock in just a few minutes.

Katara: (Getting Up) Ok, let's go. We might as well go wait on the deck until we get in, with all our stuff.

Zuko: Good idea. I'm getting my stuff now. Meet me down on the deck, OK?

Katara: Sounds good, Zuko. (Murmuring under her breath) _that's just what I said, Zuko_.

Zuko: Huh?

Katara: (Pretending to be perky) Nothing!

Sokka: Ok guys, go!

Sokka turned back and looked forward to see the dock. He then twisted the wheel, and the boat turned parallel to the dock. Sokka then shut the engine off, and grabbing his stuff, walked down the stairs and out onto the deck. He got out just as the others were lowering the metal steps onto the wooden dock.

Suki: I'm so glad we're FINALLY HERE! That boat ride was miserable!

Zuko: I know. Let's get going. You know I hate being around totally obsessed people.

Aang: (Jokingly, walking in front) For Zuko's sanity, WHICH WE NEED, let's go!

Zuko: Haha, Aang, I'm serious.

Aang: (Sarcastically) So am I!

Zuko: Ugh…

Toph: Not so fun to have a mocking, is it Mr. Fire-moody-pants?

Zuko walked ahead. He called back:

Zuko: Nope.

He then took off to go ahead to the mansion. The other seven stopped.

Katara: Wow, he's serious when he says let's go…

Sokka: Think of it this way, Zuko just wants to start his vacation faster!

Aang: That's a good way, Sokka. Let's go!

Ty Lee: HOLD on a second there!

Aang: What?

Ty Lee: We need stuff! For a BEACH PARTY!

Sokka: I'm sure Zuko's NOT in the mood for a beach party now.

Ty Lee: So what? I am!

Mai: Me neither—let's just go and lie down in bed and sleep.

Aang: Come on guys, a beach party to kick off our vacation would be awesome! Ty Lee, why don't I go with you to town to get whatever we need? The others can go and get themselves settled, and when we get back, we can have the most awesome beach party ever!

Mai: (Bored) You two have way too much energy.

Ty Lee: Thanks!

Mai begins to walk quickly up the hill towards Zuko, who is far ahead of the rest of them.

Katara: That sounds fine. So you two should get started, and we'll bring your stuff to the mansion.

Aang and Ty Lee walk off in the direction of the town.

Sokka: So what are we waiting for? Let's go and get ready for an awesome party!

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Twenty minutes later, the last four stragglers arrived at the mansion. Walking in the door, the place seemed dead: the walls were black with dust, all things hanging on the walls were ragged or broken. The floor had holes, and the stairs up to the second landing were narrow, creaky, and unstable. The entire mansion was made of wood, with the outside being painted while the inside remained unimproved. It was like a prison cell; the entire place seemed unclean, miserable, and somewhat empty. Although the house contained benches, paintings, and tapestries, it portrayed a feeling of unwelcoming.

Zuko and Mai were already upstairs relaxing in their own rooms, trying to ignore the world around them, when the four arrived. They walked in, and they sauntered up the stairs with their things, each choosing a separate room and setting their stuff into them.

When Sokka was done, he walked over to Zuko's room and knocked on the door.

Zuko: (In a muffled voice) Come in…

Sokka opened the door.

Zuko: (Looking disturbed) What do you want?

Sokka: (Sarcastic) Has Mai gotten to you already?

Zuko: (Rolling his eyes) Haha, so funny not.

Sokka: Listen, we're going to have a beach party once Aang and Ty Lee get back from town. Are you and Mai up to it?

Zuko: (Tired) Maybe… Wake me up in half an hour, and I'll tell you if I'm really up to it.

Sokka: Sounds good.

Sokka closed the door and walked over to Mai's room, where Suki was already asking Mai to join them.

Mai: (Annoyed) Leave me alone, I pass on anything interesting right now.

Suki closed the door.

Suki: Wow, what's got her so bummed today?

Sokka: You could ask Zuko the same thing. The two of them are getting grumpier every day…

Suki: At least they have each other… I guess they make a good couple…

Sokka: At least I have you, Suki.

Suki: Aw Sokka, that's so sweet!

Sokka looks into her eyes.

Sokka: (Passionate) You're so pretty…

Suki: (Laughing, not paying attention to the fact that Sokka had actually just complimented her) Well you're so handsome, Mr. Sword Warrior Extraordinaire!

Sokka: (Meaning it) You're so funny…

Suki: (Again ignoring Sokka's attempts to compliment his lady) Well you're the one that makes the sarcastic remarks, Mr. King of Sarcasm!

Sokka: (With total love) I love you…

Dead silence.

Suki: (Obviously not expecting what he had just said because she had not been paying attention to what Sokka had been saying previously) …What?

Sokka: … Never mind.

Suki: (Finally paying attention) No, seriously, WHAT did you just say?

Sokka: Nothing… it doesn't matter…

Suki: (Obviously confused, because her boyfriend just took back the "I love you" of her dreams so now she doesn't know if he really meant it or not so she is now looking at him like he is some sort of idiot) Um… OK I guess…

Sokka: (Now acting like nothing happened) Ok, so let's go downstairs and get stuff ready to go to the beach!

Suki: (Now feeling down because she is having a love hangover over the fact that Sokka might love her but also might not because he said the ILY but took it back suddenly but she hadn't been paying attention so she didn't get to have that total awe feeling of him saying it so she knew it would have to wait for another time) Ok…

The two ambled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Katara was already in there, trying to get stuff together that they should bring to the beach.

Katara: Oh Suki, you're here! That's good, because I need some help getting stuff together.

Suki: Ok…

Sokka: Katara, do you need my help?

Katara: Um… I probably could… but then again you're absolutely terrible getting stuff together to go somewhere, so why don't you go and do something else?

Sokka: Ok, I'll go check on the others…

Sokka walked out of the kitchen and into the entrance hall. It was a huge room containing only a few benches, the stairs to the second landing, and the doors to the outside world which was currently out of reach until the party.

Sokka stumbled over to the nearest bench and sat down. His mind was swirling with different colors, and his thoughts were overflowing with question. Did he really just say to Suki that he loved her? How did she react? Did she want to hear it? Would she have said it back? Would she have meant it?

Did he mean it when he said it?

That thought struck Sokka like his own boomerang; _did he love her_? The immediate answer was yes; but was he going to dig deeper into his own feelings? And then he asked himself: who else could he like? Who else had a presence in his life like Suki? Yue was another one; but she was a spirit. So much for her.

Who else could he like, he pondered. It seemed like no one. Was Suki his only option?

And then he thought of one more person: the only other girl in the entire world who might possibly have feelings for him: the brave, arrogant, blinded Toph. Did Ty Lee really know what she was saying? Could Toph really have feelings for him?

_Could he really have feelings for her?_

And Sokka's mind spun like a top: he was so confused, so broken up, all by three words that mean so much to everyone: _I Love You_. So much emotion… so much affection… so much dependence… so much obligation… so much commitment… so much romance… could he really want it all from Suki? Or did he want it from Toph?

_Which one?_

It was too much. He climbed upstairs to his room, and he collapsed on his bed, hoping for the day to be over.

Perhaps he would pass on the beach party.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Suki's mind was not on the task that Katara had set in front of her. She was thinking about Sokka, and what he said.

_Did he mean it?_

_Who else could he mean it for?_

Her mind was racing, trying to find an answer to what had just happened less than ten minutes ago. All she could think about now were those three words.

_I love you._

She couldn't help to think that Sokka _didn't_ mean them. Why would he take it back after he said it? Did he say it just to get her attention? Or did he say it by accident? Was he thinking of someone else and saying it? Who else could he like? Other than her? She was the center of his universe. Who could even possibly get through to him? Was there another girl that he liked? And then she pondered who it COULD be: could it be Ty Lee? She sure seemed attracted to him, could he be attracted to her? Could he want to say that to Mai, even if she loves Zuko? Or could it be Toph, all alone with no one to comfort her?

She couldn't imagine any of this. She had to get away from all of it.

So much for a relaxing vacation.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The advisor and messenger from Oaxaca made their way through the rugged terrain of the Fire Nation to the palace city. They traveled night and day; they put all their energy to reaching their destination to warn the Firelord about the onslaught of the typhoon. And the entire nation needed to be warned: who knew where the storm could end up?

This urgency led the two to travel faster than even deemed possible. But finally, after many hours of pushing and tiring work, they made it to the palace city.

The two of them made their way through the city, eventually finding their way to the palace itself. Immediately they asked a guard if they could see the Firelord, claiming to have an extremely urgent message.

The guard denied them entrance, claiming they were fakes. But as soon as the travelers showed the guard their note, he immediately had the gate opened for them.

The two then walked into the building and looked for the Firelord's chamber. They searched the entire palace; but there was no Firelord at all.

Frantically, they ran from room to room, trying to find anyone that could help them. But the palace seemed to be completely empty; no Firelord, no Avatar, no nobody.

Finally, they sat down on a bench, resting their feet. They were worn from all their travels, but now they were downcast; where was the Firelord? The person that they needed the most was gone. Who could they now deliver this extremely important message to? How was the nation going to be warned of this lurking danger in Fire Nation waters?

A servant girl walked past, looking at them and trying to figure out who they were. They looked up and were extremely relieved to see someone. They stood up.

Messenger: Excuse me miss, do you know where the Firelord is? We have an urgent message that must be delivered to him immediately.

Servant Girl: Well, you just missed him. The entire group of them left for a vacation this morning.

Advisor: Where did they go?!?

Servant Girl: Ember Island… but good luck getting there.

The two message carriers ran out of the palace and into the streets of the palace city.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

**Ok, I know the end was not very good. I didn't like it very much. But I really hope you liked the beginning and middle. Bringing in the Tokka mix and starting to break down the Sukka! Sorry peoples that are not fans of this!**

**Another thing: I'm really getting sick of no one telling me what they think of my story! I know people are reading it, there's something called a STATS PAGE IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! I'd rather have people tell me my story is terrible and tell me what they didn't like about it and how I could possibly make it less bad than it already is than to have no one tell me if they like it or not! I'm serious people, IF YOU READ THIS STORY, I AM BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! It's gonna be a long time before I post another chapter with all the schoolwork I have, so if you have a suggestion, I'll really be able to take it into consideration!**

**So please, if you read the chapter and the story, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**That is all, hope you had a happy holidays, and I hope you have enjoyed my story so far.**

**-Calypso-**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I hope you like this chapter: less dialogue, more melancholy, and MUCH MORE THINKING!!!!!**

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Chapter 7

TOPH SAT on the balcony connected to her room, feeling the warm sun gleaming onto her face. She had no conception of what the others were doing; the mansion seemed extremely quiet. _So much for a super awesome beach party_, she thought. Although she could easily pass. She'd rather relax on a balcony all afternoon than go down and actually do something.

Just as she was thinking this, as if to her thoughts, Katara knocked on the door.

Toph: (shouting) COME IN… _or come out_

Katara came into her room and walked out onto the balcony.

Katara: Hi Toph. Are you up for the beach party?

Toph: Who else is?

Katara: Um, well… Zuko and Mai said maybe, but Sokka and Suki have passed, meaning that Zuko and Mai will pass, so basically just four of us now.

Toph: Pass.

Katara: But why? Wouldn't you enjoy going out and having some fun?

Toph: Frankly, Katara, I'm just fine relaxing where I am right now. The sun and this balcony are my beach, I'm tired, and I'm not hungry! Pass.

Katara: Are you sure?

Toph: If everyone else were doing it, then I'd consider. But since they're not, PASS.

Katara: Fine…

Katara walked away and out of her room, back down into the kitchen.

Toph continued to lie down in the sun.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The mansion that surrounded the six teens was a black hole sucking them in. Four of them were in their own rooms lying on their beds: Mai and Zuko, who had gone right to bed when they got there, Sokka, who had laid down when he felt dizzy, and Suki too, who had given up on helping Katara to go enclose herself in her room. Katara was in the kitchen sitting, trying to figure out what to do. The only one who seemed to be enjoying herself at least a little was Toph, who remained relaxing by herself. The entire household was in turmoil.

After a while, Katara got up and started to walk up the stairs when she decided to stop and go outside for a little. She opened the doors and stepped outside, expecting a ray of sunshine to hit her face, but instead she saw grey clouds covering the sky. Seconds later, lightning illuminated the dark sky and was followed quickly by a huge crack of thunder.

Katara walked inside and closed the door. _Better go warn Toph, she most likely doesn't want to get wet_. She walked upstairs and into Toph's room; but when she got there, all she saw was an empty balcony…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Sokka lay on his bed with the door and windows closed. His mind racing, he tried to rest; but every time he closed his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about Toph…

A large gust of wind blew the windows open, sending them flying to the other side of the room. With a large crash, they slammed against the wall. Sokka jumped up and ran to the window, only to see ominous dark clouds blocking the sunlight over the entire sky. It started to pour, and the wind blew it into Sokka's room. He looked over towards the windows: they were hopelessly broken. Looking back outside, the entire house was surrounded with a fog of torrential rain.

Seeing no hope in trying to keep the water out of his room, he opened the door and went down into the large living room, hoping for some peace and quiet.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Toph sat on the balcony as Katara walked out of the room. She felt the warm sun bask on her skin, and it made her feel calm…

She suddenly felt she needed to take a walk. Jumping from the balcony instead of walking calmly down the stairs, she landed on the hard earth unscathed (being an earthbender). She started walking towards the beach, feeling a need to lie in the hot sand.

As she was walking, she felt the heat of the sun go away, and she could feel that clouds were beginning to cover up the sun. Shivering from the loss of heat, she wondered if she should go back to the house; but after reasoning the cloud cover was temporary, she continued her walk down to the beach.

When she arrived, she dived right into the sand, expecting to feel a sudden surge of heat with the sun about to come peeking through the clouds. But instead what she felt was cold water rushing onto her body. _That's strange_, she thought to herself, _why is the water up this high? Shouldn't this part of the beach be water-free?_

So she got up and started walking up the beach when she heard the crack of thunder, which seemed to come from right above them. Knowing there was a huge storm right above them, she started running back to the house.

About 10 seconds later, the rain started pouring from the sky. She ducked underneath a tree to keep from getting wet, but then feeling a cave in the close distance, she ran to it, getting mildly wet. She figured she could wait there until the storm let up.

It would be a while.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Aang and Ty Lee walked into the village just parting from the rest of the gang. Seeing a party supplies store conveniently placed right at the entrance to the village, they ambled in to look at what the store had to offer.

As they walked in, they saw all kinds of different knick knacks: random stuff like balloons, trays for food, and other useless items that only a rich person would want to buy for some exquisite party he or she was hosting for hundreds of people. They walked around the store, trying to find something that they might need.

After looking in the store for over an hour (the store was huge, bigger than the size of the mansion they were staying in: that's a lot of party stuff!), they finally gave up their search and thought for a while if there was anything they actually needed to get in town.

Walking out of the store, they looked at each other.

Aang: So Ty Lee, should we just go back to the mansion? I don't see anything that we might be able to use in this town…

Ty Lee: (looking up towards the sky) Umm Aang… look up.

Aang: Why… hey, the sky got dark again! Why?

Ty Lee: (sounding nervous) Umm, I don't think there's gonna be a beach party anymore, Aang.

Aang: (also sounding a bit edgy) I think you're right… and we should get back to the mansion before it actually starts to—

A rumble of thunder interrupts his sentence.

Aang: Too late. Let's go back into the party store… we shouldn't be walking around in bad weather, and it's still another 20 minutes to get up to the mansion. I think it's gonna start raining any—

Again he is interrupted by raindrops, falling one after another, and then eventually starting to come down in sheets.

Aang: (Quickly) Let's get inside, now!

The two of them run into the store.

Ty Lee: What a wonderful start to a vacation…

They sat inside, waiting for the storm to let up.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Zuko sat on a small chair in the corner of his room. His room was located on a corner of the mansion: two of his walls contained large windows. The sun was shining in through the windows, illuminating the room with a bright yellow color.

He, however, was completely indifferent to the cheery surroundings he was currently in. He sat there, resting his eyes; all he could think about was darkness…

And as the time went on, the cheery outside turned to darkness as the storm came along, bringing endless rain and wind. Zuko sat there surrounded with the images of the storm and rain, all coming from his windows.

After a while, Zuko stood up; and walking over to his bed, he lay down and went to sleep…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Suki stood up, looking out the single window in her room. She had heard the rumble of thunder from her bed, and had walked over to see what the day looked like. As soon as she looked out, she saw the dismal grey clouds, and with the beginning of the rain, the landscape around her became less visible, all becoming one blur.

Going back to her lounge chair, setting her head on the top of it, she couldn't bear to think about all that had happened that day…

Was it just that morning that they had been on that miserable boat? When they were stuck in that weapons chamber with the five heads all lined up? When Sokka had warned them of the wave…

_Sokka_…

She couldn't bear to think of that name… the morning was filled with enough misery, why couldn't the afternoon be OK? Why did _he_ have to go and make the afternoon just as miserable as the morning? And why did this storm have to come out of no where to make the afternoon even worse? It's as if this was _supposed_ to happen…

She couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the afternoon: why did Sokka say "I love you" and then take it back? Why _would_ he take it back? They _were_ BF and GF… so why _wouldn't_ he mean it? It made all the sense in the world that he would mean it… but yet he couldn't say it a second time.

_Was…—IS…—there someone else?_ And who?

The inner turmoil inside Suki came parading out into everything she could possibly see. What was the meaning of this day? What was the purpose of all the events that happened? And what could she do to quell all of her fears? What could she do to make sure that she was the one… the one that Sokka loved, not anyone else?

She got up and sat straight on her bed, looking at the floor. Her thoughts raced around in her mind, swirling her vision… it was too much… she became dizzy, and her upper body collapsed onto the bed where she was sitting…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Katara ran out of Toph's room into the hallway, trying to think quickly of where Toph could be. She wondered if Toph was in trouble; but the odds of that were slim; Toph was probably somewhere in the mansion. So she went down the hallway of rooms.

First was Mai's room; she wasn't in there.

Next was her own room; she wasn't in there.

Third was Zuko's room, on the corner; not their either.

Fourth was Suki's room; Suki was sleeping… oddly… but Katara was too much in a rush to bother Suki in her odd sleeping position.

Fifth was Ty Lee's room, she wasn't there.

Sixth was Aang's room; it was completely empty.

Seventh was Toph's own room, where she still wasn't there.

Last was Sokka's room… the best reasoning for her to be there. But when she opened the door, she was pushed back by the force of the wind. She got back up and looked into the room; it was completely empty, with the window blown off its hinges… but where was Sokka? And Toph?...

Immediately suspecting something of them that she really shouldn't have, Katara ran downstairs into the living room, where she found Sokka asleep on the couch. _One down,_ she thought, _one to go_. So she looked in the kitchen; next in the library; then in the study; but she couldn't find Toph anywhere.

Could Toph be outside somewhere? If she wasn't in the house, then maybe she left…

_The beach_.

Maybe she went down there to join the others at the _beach party_…

So Katara ran to the front door and swung it open, only to find two people standing at the door…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The rain came blowing into the mansion as Katara brought in the visitors. Quickly closing the door, the inside of the house again became much darker, without the influx of the light from outside. She brought the visitors into the living room, and invited them to sit down.

Once they were settled, Katara immediately asked them who they were:

Katara: So what are you two doing here? Who are you trying to see?

Messenger: We're from the government base at Oaxaca on the eastern shores of the Fire Nation. We have an urgent message for Firelord Zuko that must be delivered immediately. We have received word that he is here. Could you please direct us to him?

Katara: I will… what's the message?

Advisor: Please, go get him first. We don't want to tell the entire story twice.

Katara: Okay…

Katara walked upstairs to Zuko's room and found him asleep. She shoved him awake; his eyes were looking wearily around the room surrounding him.

Zuko: (Whispering) What… do you want?

Katara: Zuko, wake up. Two people are here to see you, they say with an "urgent message". You need to come down here to see what they have to say.

Zuko: (Unwillingly sitting up in bed) Ugh… ok, I'll be down there in a sec.

Katara: We'll be waiting!

Katara then walked out of his room and went back downstairs to join the messengers.

Katara: He said he'd be here in a minute.

Messenger: OK.

Two minutes later, Zuko grudged down the stairs and walked into the living room. Seeing government people, his eyes opened, and he looked at his clothes immediately, thinking _I don't look like a Firelord_…

Zuko didn't have a chance to say anything; immediately, the message-conveyers started to talk.

Messenger: Firelord Zuko, it is an honor to be in your presence… we need to deliver a message to you from the government base at Oaxaca.

Zuko: (Very tired) Good to meet you… go on, please, so I can get back to my nap.

Advisor: You might not be able to sleep, Firelord.

Messenger: A few days ago, a massive typhoon struck Magana Island off the coast of the Fire Nation in the large ocean. The entire island was decimated, and all the population was killed.

Advisor: Firelord Zuko, this typhoon is going to strike the eastern shores of the Fire Nation, and then will head this way! You must do something to protect the people of this nation!

And with this, Zuko's mind began to swirl. And the storm outside the palace continued to rage on around them.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Off the coast of the Fire Nation, the group of clouds known as the typhoon gathered together over the warm waters of the ocean. The clouds bunched together, all poised to attack the land ahead like a large military. Gaining strength, the storm moved close to the coast…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The land sat where it was with a mist of silence hovering over the entire peninsula. The people inhabiting the area had been evacuated a couple days earlier, after hearing about the horrors of what happened on Magana Island. Towns sat like ghost towns; mountains watched with an aura of uncertainty as the thought of doom loomed over the horizon.

The storm clouds could soon be seen off the coast of the Fire Nation. Closer and closer they crawled, getting anxious as they moved closer to victory over the land. Darker and darker the sky got; greyer and greyer became the color of the landscape; higher and higher rose the waves; and heavier and heavier the wind began to blow. Soon, the midday sky was covered with a menacing blanket of black devilish clouds, swirling overhead like a never-stopping top.

A drop; then two more; then hundreds of thousands of rain drops started to fall from the sky and onto the cold, hard, barren earth. The wind swirled in its fury against the houses and trees; the waves crashed onshore, destroying beaches and houses too vulnerable to the sea; lightning cracked from ahead, sending down fireballs of catastrophe upon trees, open fields, and houses, setting them all on fire, then being quickly put out by the torrential rain.

The rain soaked the land with its never-ending pitter patter; the soil became saturated; and puddles formed along roadsides and in fields. Dry forests turned into swamps; the unforgiving downpour never ceasing. The water was blown by the wind into normally dry areas; it blew the raindrops into buildings, caves, and the towers of boats.

Soon, the clouds began to swirl around a center; they became closer and closer to the ground, forming a tornado funnel. The funnel roared like a lion, whipping trees and homes with wind and ripping apart anything laying in its path. Trees were demolished; mountains were whipped; fields were annihilated; and homes were decimated from the destructive force of the raging and ruthless tornado.

However, after a few short minutes, the funnel ceased to exist; but its short life left a devastating aftermath. Everything was crushed to pieces; the land was completely wiped out of everything it needed to offer.

Not long after, the ferocious sea began to rise toward the already-saturated land. And as the storm raged on, the sea water rose over the banks and into the towns and forests; covering everything from decimated trees to piles of rubble that used to be a house.

The ruthless storm continued for hours on end, crushing every little thing on the plains, burying hope with every last step backward from recovery. The wind blew; the sea raged; the rain pounded; without any hope of an end in sight.

After what seemed like hours; days; the wind stopped blowing; the rain stopped falling; and the waves stopped crashing. The clouds overhead continued on, bringing bright sunny skies behind it.

But the land was gone, submerged underneath the raging sea. One could see the mountain peaks, but the plains and towns were covered by the sea.

After many more days, the sea finally receded; revealing all the damage that the storm left behind. The forest was gone; the peaks were eroded; and towns were completely decimated. All things were broken apart, lying over the ground like dead in a battlefield.

Time stands still over the broken land of the Fire Nation.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

**Ok, I really hope you absolutely loved this chapter, and I hope that my biggest critic (cough cough SHYLANDREW) is actually happy with this one... Much more melancholy as I said before (probably due to the fact that I just finished reading one of the most melancholy/sad/odd war novels of all time, _All Quiet on the Western Front_.**

**Anyway, I really want you people who are reading (YES, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE READING!!!!!!!!!!) to review, especially with my change in tone for the story. Is it good? Do you like it? Or is it completely terrible? Tell me IN A REVIEW. How about that? Is it too hard to click that button to review and type in maybe a paragraph or something for about 1-2 minutes telling me what you think of my story? I don't think so. So why don't you just go down there and click it? See? Not so hard!**

**Ok, that's all for now, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to get another one out in maybe 2-3 weeks (depending on how swamped I am with work).**

**-Calypso-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for taking so long. I'm not very happy with this chapter, although I'm happy with the beginning (mostly the scene with Zuko and Katara). So read it and then see my comments at the bottom!**

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

THE STORM CLOUDS loomed over Ember Island as Toph sat under the protection of her cave. The thunder cracked from above, and Toph could hear the rain pouring down onto the wet grass. A brisk summer draft flowed soundlessly through the cold, hard cave.

Toph sat in complete silence. _I hate silence…_ she thought to herself. But she said nothing—the silence continued—as she remained where she was, waiting for a break in the storm…

The lightning shone; the thunder rumbled above.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Zuko started pacing around the dark room as the lightning outside lit up the room every ten seconds.

Zuko: So what are we going to do?

Katara: I don't know, Zuko… what can we do? It's a storm, it's not like the storm is a person who we can take down…

Zuko: I know… that's what worries me the most. We _can't_ do anything…

Advisor: That's not true… you could warn the people and tell them to brace themselves for the impact of the storm…

Zuko: For the people on Ember Island, yes; but what about the rest of the nation? We don't know where this thing is going to strike next. We don't know _when_ it's going to strike next. All we know now is that it's coming for us. So all we can do now is to warn the people here—

Advisor: But we could warn the entire nation…

Zuko: No. It would take too long, and too much energy. Half of the people would probably ward off the warning. No, we must make sure that we know WHICH area is being struck before we tell anyone else about this. For the moment, it's Ember Island that is being struck. So let's just worry about here now and then worry about the rest of the nation later.

Katara: By the way—could this be part of the typhoon right now?

Messenger: No. It just finished striking the government base at Oaxaca… there's no way this is part of it. Although this is probably the weather to expect out of it…

Advisor: So when should we warn the rest of Ember Island about the upcoming storm?

Zuko: Certainly not right now. No one's going to listen during this type of weather. Wait until the storm passes: then we can assemble everyone out in the plaza and tell them all. But we also must access supplies from the mainland: there's no way that we're going to be able to gather enough supplies for all of these people just from what we have here now.

Katara: But what if we evacuate people off of the island?

Zuko: It could work… but what about their homes? We need to make sure all of the building structures are protected first. Then we can think about evacuating people… but we can't get everyone out in time. I can tell. So we also need to decide on a shelter here on the island. Remember: it _cannot_ be underground. If it is, the island could easily flood, and remember what happened on Magana Island because of that? We could erect a shelter out of stone, as in get Toph to do that—

Katara: We need to find her first.

Zuko: Toph is missing?

Katara: Yes, along with Aang and Ty Lee. We know the latter two are in town, but Toph just sort of disappeared—

Zuko: Do you have any idea where she could have gone?

Katara: She could have gone down to the beach to search for us supposedly having a beach party—

Zuko: So let's go!

Katara: —But it's been to long for her to have just gone down there and then come back. She's hiding somewhere, maybe under a tree or somewhere else she couldn't get wet…

Zuko: We know she doesn't like to get wet!

Katara: (Frustrated) That's not the point, Zuko! We need to go looking for her. She could be in trouble! Who knows what could happen to her during this storm?

Zuko: She's not helpless, you know. She can see better than any of us, with her earthbending! No one, or nothing, can sneak up on her.

Katara: Unless her feet are burnt!

Zuko: Well what are the chances of that? She knows better than to just let anyone go around and burn her feet! And even if someone did try to sneak up on her, she'd have them down before they could do anything else! Katara, she's fine. I know she is. She's a tough girl that can handle being alone for a few hours, and then coming back!

Ironically, the two messengers just stood there and watched as the two Gaang members debated on and on.

Katara: You never know what could happen, Zuko! We need to go find her—

Advisor: (In a loud voice) ENOUGH!—

The two jumped, and glared at the advisor.

Advisor: —That's enough arguing for now. Since we (pointing to himself and the messenger) have nothing better to do, we'll go out and try to find her. You two just stay here and decide on what to do for this typhoon thing.

Zuko: Didn't we decide on that already?

Advisor: (Annoyed) Just think about it more!!!

Grabbing the messenger, the advisor pulled them both out the door to look for Toph. As the door opened, a fierce gust of wind blew wet rain pouring into the house. As the door closed, a crack of thunder shook the house.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Aang and Ty Lee sat under the shelter of the roof of the party store. They could hear the rain splashing outside on the already wet ground, and they saw flashes of lightning illuminate the dark day sky. The store itself was empty, showing no sign of life. There was only one person at the door, with the register for buying items, and the rest of the store appeared to be abandoned, with no one buying any of the (useless) items in the store to begin with.

Ty Lee finally broke the silence.

Ty Lee: So Aang… when do you think the storm is going to let up?

Aang: I hope it's soon… but I really don't know when… I guess we'll know it's almost over when the sky begins to brighten…

Ty Lee: I hope it happens soon! I want to get back to the house.

Aang: (Wearily) I just want to sleep…

Ty Lee: I guess the beach party was cancelled…

Aang: I bet it was. No one wants to go out during a storm…

Ty Lee: I wonder if they got back to the house in time before it started to rain…

Aang: (Sounding curt) Ty Lee, I'm sure they're fine.

Ty Lee: (Annoyed) Well excuse me for wondering!

Aang didn't respond.

Ty Lee: (A little pissed) Aang, what's wrong with you today? Usually you're perky, but today, all I can see in you is darkness! Where are you? Are you really the Aang I know?

Aang still didn't respond.

Ty Lee: Come on, Aang, please, tell me why you are ignoring me. Why won't you just talk to me?

For some really odd reason which no one will ever be able to understand or know, Aang would not open his big fat mouth and tell her why.

Ty Lee gave up on him. The storm raged.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Sokka woke up to a huge crack of thunder. He bolted up, expecting some sort of thing to be attacking him—but all he saw was the dim room around him. Trying to loosen his tense body, he stood up and began to walk around the room.

Immediately his mind began to focus on his mindset: who did he like?  
Who did he want to spend his life with?  
Who was the person that made him feel comfortable?  
Who could he tell all of his secrets to?  
Who would help him when he needed it?  
Who would care for him through hardship, through sickness, and through all the days of his life?

Sounds like a marriage. (It probably is, after all)

Sokka then decided he should check on Suki—after all, he needed to make sure that she was OK after the breakup.

So Sokka walked out of the 2nd floor living room and into Suki's room.

The door was wide open. The light was dim: she had blown out the candles that kept her room lit before going to sleep. He saw her figure slumped onto the bed… in an awfully weird position. Her head was hanging off of the side of the bed, and her legs were on the floor. She was lying horizontal on the bed.

Sokka walked over to her, and he tried to shake her awake. _Wait, why am I trying to wake her?_ Yeah, why was he? Shouldn't he let her sleep?

But he decided she needed to wake up anyway. So he shook her more.

Not the slightest flinch or movement.

_Was she OK?_

Sokka checked her pulse. _It was slow, very slow._ Immediately freaking out, Sokka ran out of the room, shouting for Katara, or anyone else that was available, and he also ran downstairs to see if anyone else was down there.

He heard sounds in the downstairs living room. He ran into it, and rammed right into Zuko, who was himself running out of it. Sokka fell on top of Zuko.

Zuko: (Pissed) Sokka, watch where you're going! Now what do you need us for?

Sokka: (Getting up from the floor) You need to come quickly—upstairs—Suki—she's not moving.

Katara: What are you talking about? She was sleeping a second ago, I just checked.

Sokka: Did you check her pulse?

Katara: No, I just ran into and then out of her room.

Sokka: So she was unconscious! We have to go!

The three ran up the stairs and into Suki's room, where Sokka just was a minute ago. Suki was in the same position, lying with no movement whatsoever. As the three walked over, they could see her pale white face, showing no life, reflecting the color of the moon.

The three stood over Suki as looks of worry for her were plastered over all of their faces.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

They wondered what to do.

Sokka: So guys, how can we help her?

Katara: She's still breathing, and she's still alive… but she seems to be unconscious…

Sokka: I just said that.

Zuko: Sokka, calm down. We'll figure something out. But for now, we have another topic to discuss.

Sokka: What could be more important than trying to help her get better?

Zuko: It's a long story.

There's a long pause.

Zuko: (Dramatically—think of those dramatic shows when bad news is revealed directly before a scene change to increase suspense) Sokka, there's a typhoon headed this way.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Toph continued to sit soundlessly in the cave. For the past hours she had heard the nonstop rain; the thunder never ceased to exist; and the wind blew mercilessly through the cave, which was shaking constantly from the force of the storm.

At this moment, the cave shook harder than before. The walls of the cave began to crumble.

_The cave was falling in!_

Toph immediately ran to the mouth of the cave. But just as she was about to reach it, the entire ceiling of the cave fell down. It knocked her to the ground, and the rocks crashed on top of her legs and arms, crushing them under the weight and ultimately breaking her bones. Only her head was able to escape the rubble: but as she thanked the world for saving her life, she realized that she was trapped.

No bending. No movement. No food. Lots of rocks. Trouble.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The weakened typhoon flowed out from above the land and back onto the warm and moist water. Feeling its supply line of energy and strength come back, it grew and flourished. And with every minute it was over that water, that ruthless water that bordered every coast of the Fire Nation, the typhoon prepared itself for its next hit: Ember Island.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

**Alright, I know the ending wasn't that good. Although I do like the scenario I put Toph in...**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!!!!!!!! I KNOW YOU PEOPLE ARE READING IT! I'm serious: how long does it take you to just write a two sentence review telling me what you think of the story and how I can improve it? I don't get it! Please, just review the story! It helps me, and I'll really be happy :)**

**I hope to get another chapter out by the end of the week (although that may be pushing it a little), so keep looking for the next one. Hope you're enjoying the story! And if you aren't, I'd love to know it, and also I'd love to know WHY. Thank you.**

- Calypso -


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I'm much happier with this chapter than I was with Chapter 8. In fact, I thought this one was pretty good. Hopefully, you'll think the same!**

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Chapter 9

SOKKA stood shocked as the lightning behind him lit up the room.

Zuko: Sokka, are you ok? You look like a moose lion in the midst of a fire…

Sokka: (Very flustered) Ok, let me get this straight. (Starts wavering in stance) So there is a _bad storm_ that is _moseying_ its way over here to _Ember Island_ during the middle of our _vacation_ and that plans to _rip the island apart_—

Zuko: (Unamused by Sokka's "display") Yes.

Sokka: (Still shaking) —and we also have Suki here, who is not _conscious_ right now. _SO,_ we have _two_ problems on our hand—

Katara: (Almost enjoying bringing this on) Don't forget about finding Toph!

Sokka: (Now delirious) _WHAT?_ TOPH IS MISSING! WHERE COULD SHE BE???

Katara: We think she might be near the beach—

Katara is cut off by Sokka running out of the room and down the stairs. They could hear him open and then slam the door to the mansion downstairs.

Zuko: Guess he's going out to look for her too…

Katara: I wonder why he was so worried…

Zuko: This day is just getting weirder and weirder, isn't it?

Katara: It is… so what should we do now?

Zuko: Let's go into the living room. We should probably discuss what we need to do with this typhoon situation…

Katara: Yeah…

Zuko: Is something wrong?

Katara: No—it's just—I'm worried about Suki here! What if she gets worse?

Zuko: Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do. It's up to her own mind and body to wake her up out of her… "rest". So let's go somewhere where we can at least be comfortable…

Katara: Ok, that sounds reasonable…

They walk into the living room (on the second floor), and Katara sat down on the couch closest to the window. Zuko sat next to her. A crack of thunder loomed in the distance.

Katara: Zuko… what can we do now? About the storm?

Zuko: Everything I said before. Other than that, there is nothing we can do more to help. We don't know where this _thing_ is headed. What if we warn a certain area and it ends up going somewhere else? And we can't warn the entire nation: that would cause mass chaos! So the way I look at it is this: we warn Ember Island—we know we're next—and after it leaves, we follow it. We observe its direction, get a hunch of where it's going, and we warn the people who we suspect are going to be affected. So this way, we warn the people who need it and don't disturb the people who don't have to worry about it at all.

Katara: Wow. (Pause) Zuko, when did you get the time to think all that up?

Zuko: When we were hovering over Suki. Being the ruler of this nation, I need to worry about _my people_—the number of people this storm could affect is huge! Suki may be in a bad condition… but many more people will be in a much worse condition if we don't come up with a reasonable solution for this horrific situation put in front of us. So that's what I did. I created a plan, and I just told you what it is. And when the two government people come back from finding Toph,—I do hope they find her—I will tell them also what my plan is. Hopefully, they'll think it's a good plan, and we'll all put it into effect— once this really annoying storm ends!

Katara: (Suddenly "perking" up) You're right. We can get through this! And your plan is perfect. I don't know how they can deny it. After all, you're the Firelord… it's not like they can't do what you tell them to do…

Zuko: But I would never use my power like that unless it's an emergency—

Katara: This is an emergency!

Zuko: —but it is also an emergency that we need a unified country to get through! We can't have people going around opposing what I do, especially in a time when people are looking to _me_ for solutions to their problems! Katara, I'm the one who has to look over this nation, and I know what is best for everyone. But no one knows it all. That's why we have people called _advisors_ that help us when we don't know what to do! They help me, the ruler, to get the nation's position on the different things going on in public affairs! They help me, the ruler, to make a decision that will ultimately affect them, the people. _They help me_ to unify this country under something that everyone can be happy with or at least accept! No one is always going to be happy with everything: but it is _my duty_ to try!

Katara: (Sarcastic) Looks like someone is cracking under pressure!

Zuko glares at her.

Zuko: It's not funny, Katara! Are you the one who has to do all of this? I don't think so! You're able to _advise me_ what to do—but by the end of it, I'm the one talking to the people around me, and telling them what _I've_ decided is the right "course of action"! And if they have a problem with what _I've_ decided, _I'm_ the one that they will blame, because it was _my_ decision!—Do you don't have to deal with _any_ of this? No!

He looked at her, and she looked into his eyes.

Katara: Zuko… it'll all be ok. We'll get through this big problem. We just need to stay focused, and we need to stick together.

A long pause. Suddenly, Zuko bent over and kissed Katara on the cheek. He stood up, and while walking away, said:

Zuko: (Solemnly) Thanks Katara.

Zuko walked out of the room and into his room. He lay down.

Katara sat there, awestruck.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Mai's eyes opened to a human figure hovering above her. As she rubbed her eyes, she could point out the features of Zuko. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned over to look at him.

Mai: (Yawning) Hey, how's it going?

Zuko: (Not smiling) I need to talk to you.

Mai: (Puzzled) Ok… what's it about?

Zuko: You're not going to like this… (Long pause)… but we can't be together anymore.

Mai: (More Puzzled) What? Why?

Zuko: I can't be together with you when I have feelings for someone else.

Mai: (Furious) So you've been lying to me! (Changing tone a little) So who is this girl? Is she _prettier_—

Zuko: (Not Reacting) Stop. I'm not telling you who she is—

Mai: I bet it's Katara. Dang it, that slut!

Zuko: (Annoyed) Shut up Mai, you can't tell me what to feel. And you can't judge people like that!

Mai: (Turning away) Go away Zuko, I can't talk to you now.

Zuko: Mai, please understand—

Mai: (Shouting) GO!

Zuko stood up from sitting on her bed and walked out.

Mai began to breathe heavily—

She bolted up in bed. Opening her eyes, all she could see was the dark shape of her room. Outside, a bolt of lightning lit up the room. It was empty.

It was only a dream.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Sokka heard the slam of the front door behind him as he ran out into the torrential rain. Turning onto the path that went down to the beach, he could see nothing except for the path five feet in front of him. The sky was black, except for the couple of times lightning illuminated the sky and the ground below it. He could see no sign of the sea: so when he reached it, he ended up falling head first into the freezing water.

Realizing that he had gone too far, he began to walk back up the path. He didn't run, but instead walked and called out—although it wasn't very easy to hear a voice over the rampaging thunder.

Looking to his left, he saw the figure of two people. He ran over to them.

Sokka: Um, excuse me, have you seen a blind twelve year-old girl by any chance?

Messenger: No, we haven't. In fact, that's who _we're_ looking for… do you know Firelord Zuko by any chance?

Sokka: Yeah, I'm his friend. I'm assuming we're all trying to find Toph?

Advisor: Yes. We've looked along this path, and she's not here. We can only see a few feet in front of us… I don't know how we're going to find her in this weather.

Sokka: If only Aang were here—

Advisor: The avatar?

Sokka: Yeah… if he were here, he could sense where Toph was. But he's somewhere in town, probably taking shelter from the storm…

Messenger: How far away is the town?

Sokka: About half an hour from here… I don't think we should risk leaving here to go to the town. If Toph is in trouble, we should make sure we're in the vicinity to help if we can hear or see her.

Advisor: You're right.

Messenger: Should we walk along that rock wall?

Sokka: Which one?

Messenger: The one along the left side of the road—

Sokka: Then what are we waiting for? There might be some shelter along the wall… and that would be where she is!

Advisor: But before we go over, let's go back to the beach. Then we can walk along it from there, so we don't miss anything as we walk along it.

Sokka: Good plan. Let's get going!

The three walk to the beach: then, turning around and left, they reach the rock wall and begin to walk along it.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Aang and Ty Lee sat together on the bench inside the store without a word. The dim lights were the only thing providing light: the outside was pitch black, and by now, the only other person who had been with them, the register person, had given up on people coming in—so he had left the two of them alone, going home to try to do something worthwhile during this time of nothingness.

All alone in the store, the two finally looked at each other.

Ty Lee: Aang… I think we should give up on waiting for the storm to let up… and just go back to the mansion.

Aang: I think you're right… this is not going to let up anytime soon… but are you sure you want to go out there and get soaked? Don't forget, the risk of also getting struck by lightning…

Ty Lee: I think so.

Aang: Ok then, we might as well go now.

The two stood up, and without looking at one another, opened the door. The force of the wind pushed them back onto the floor. The door slammed shut.

Ty Lee: Well jeez, the wind doesn't want us to get out!

Aang: Don't let that get you down. On three, we'll push that door and run outside. Are you ready?

Ty Lee: Are you sure, Aang?

Aang: One.

Ty Lee: I think the universe is trying to tell us not to!

Aang: Two.

Ty Lee: Can't we talk about it?

Aang: THREE!

The two ran at the door, and slammed it open. It swung wide, and they ran out into the forceful rain that fell on them like ice pellets. Ty Lee started walking, but Aang seemed to just stand there.

Ty Lee: Come on, Aang! Let's go! I don't want to be out here for too long!

Aang: Something doesn't feel right… something bad is going to happen…

Ty Lee: No it won—

A large lightning bolt came down. Aang pushed Ty Lee out of the way, and it struck his two fingers. Directing it through his body, he sent it back into the air. A huge crack of thunder rung over them.

Aang sat down. Ty Lee ran over to him.

Ty Lee: AANG! ARE YOU OK?

Aang: (Very hoarsely) No… I don't think so…

Ty Lee: Hold on, let's get back inside…

She drags Aang over to the door, and pushing it open, she drags them both inside. The door closed. They were safe—for now.

Ty Lee: Wow Aang… you just saved me…

Aang: I guess I did—

Ty Lee embraced him, and before he knew it, her lips touched his—

Aang: (Softly) Whoa, Ty Lee, hold on. You know I love Katara…

Ty Lee: (Embarrassed) Sorry Aang… I was just…

Aang: (Looking at her) It's ok… I understand… just remember, I love Katara…

They sat again on the bench next to the doors of the store.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Toph laid trapped on her stomach, the rain pouring down on her head. Her hair was all tangled; her face bruised; and she couldn't see anything around her. All she could hear was the pitter-patter of the rain all around her…

Suddenly, she heard some footsteps. Gathering all the strength she could, she called out:

Toph: (Hoarsely) Is anyone there?

Sokka heard her.

Sokka: Toph! Where are you? Show yourself!

Toph: (Softly) I'm down here…

Sokka: Where! I can't see you!

Toph: On the ground… my head…

Sokka finally saw her head...

Sokka: Toph! What happened? WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR BODY?

Toph: (Rudely) Stop freaking out buttercup, I'm OK. But I can't see anything. This used to be a cave—I was hiding here until the storm stopped. I had gone down to the beach to see if you guys were here when it started. So I was sitting in the cave when it shook. I tried to get out, but just as I was getting out, all hell broke loose, and it all fell. I was lucky that my head remained outside, but the rocks fell on the rest of my body… and I think my legs and arms are broken. But the rest of the body may be fine, I can't tell…

Sokka: This is bad… Toph, I'll stay here with you. You two (pointing to the messengers), go back to the mansion and see if Aang has gotten home yet. If he hasn't, go into town and try to find him. He's the only one that can get her out of here.

Messenger: Ok, we'll do the best we can.

They leave.

Sokka: Are you hungry or anything?

Toph: Luckily, no… but I hope I can get out of here soon…

Sokka: (Reassuring) Don't worry Toph, you'll be OK…

Toph: I hope you're right, Sokka, I sure hope so…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Katara got up from the couch where Zuko and her were sitting. Walking out and back into her room, she laid down on her bed.

_What just happened?  
_What did just happen?

Now her mind was racing more than it had been before. Suddenly, she couldn't tell the difference between Aang and Zuko…

_No… I love Aang._

"Yeah right sister, just give up that act! You know you like Zuko, just go to him and catch him before he goes back to having a thing for Mai!"

_Alright, who is this?_

"_Alright_, I'm your conscience, that little thing inside you that tells you what is right and what is wrong."

_Ugh, leave me alone._

"Not until you figure out your feelings, sister! Get your act together and figure out who you like. I know—and so do you. Go after him. Say his name. _Zuko…_"

Katara shook her head, and shaking, she closed her eyes…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

The typhoon gained strength as it glided along the water. Going full speed, it began to approach storms that were already barraging Ember Island. It gathered its strength, and it pushed farther and farther ahead. Colliding with the storm, it began to push ashore…

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

**Ok, I hope you liked the chapter just as much or better than I do. Please tell me what you think of this chapter or my entire story by REVIEWING. So far, I only have one main reviewer: Shylandrew (who happens to be my biggest critic, very ironic isn't it?). Thanks to those, however, who HAVE ALSO been reviewing, like Angsty Anime Star. I really appreciate those who do have time to review my story, because it helps me to improve my writing.**

**In reply to the suggestion that I write this in a non-script form for dialogue: I tried! It's too awkward in this story, however, to change my writing style, so unfortunately for you Shylandrew, I put it back to the way it was. But at least I tried! I think I'm going to change my writing style for my next story, A Midsummer Night's Dread (that is only in the planning stage, no stuff is written for it yet and frankly it will not be started most likely until this story is done (which will take a long time!).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and PLEASE review.**

**-Calypso-**


	10. Chapter 10

**In truth, I had this chapter done before February 23rd, but I was too lazy to put it up. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long!**

**It's a long chapter, so I hope you enjoy.**

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Chapter 10

MAI SAT UP IN BED, and, putting her shoes on, she stood up and walked over to the window. She looked out, but in-between the flashes of light from the sky, the landscape could not be seen at all. Only a small fainted blue could be seen far on the horizon.

She heard her door open from behind. She turned around, and Zuko stood at the door.

Zuko: May I come in?

Mai: Sure Zuko.

Zuko sat down on her bed. He motioned to her to come join him, and she did. He turned to face her.

Mai: So what's up?

Zuko: Mai… I have something to tell you.

_Could this be it?..._

Mai: (Afraid) Yeah…?

Zuko: Mai… you know I like you—a lot—

_The dream… oh no_

Mai: (shaking) Yeah…?

Zuko: But—

Mai: (getting angry) But you can't be with me anymore because you like someone else, specifically Katara?

Zuko: (Flustered) Um… yeah…?

Mai: (Furious) Zuko, how could you! How long have you had feelings for… _that_?

Zuko: (Really Flustered Now) Wait, Mai—how did you even know I had feelings for Katara?

Mai: None of your business! But how long have you been _lying_ to me? Ever since the comet? Could it have been even earlier? The eclipse? Zuko, _how long_ has it been?

Zuko: (Trying to recover) Mai… only one day.

Mai: (Shouting now) That's even worse, Zuko! ONE DAY? _You decide to break up with me after having feelings for THAT after one day?_ I feel insulted! That you would give up your "love" for me after being questioned about it for _one day_. So what are you going to do now? Get Katara to break up with Aang? You know they love each other! So are you just going to stay alone? _After ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH_?

Zuko: (Chuckling) Mai, it almost sounds like you rehearsed that!—were you expecting this to happen? (Sarcastically) Do you have some magical mind powers that can read other people's minds when they're in different rooms!?

Mai: (Not laughing) Zuko, shut up and stop trying to make me feel better. Nothing will help now. _You've ruined my day_—GET OUT!

Zuko: (Startled) But Mai—

Mai: (Shouting) GET OUT!

Zuko stood up and strode out of the room without looking back.

Mai walked over the window and continued to look out. Thunder shook the room.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Walking down the hall, Zuko decided to check on Suki. He walked into her room: no change. She still looked unconscious, and she wasn't moving.

Zuko heard the front door slam shut. He walked out of Suki's room and down the stairs: there were the two messengers.

Zuko: So, did you find her?

Advisor: (Out of breath) Yes—Firelord—Zuko. But—we—need—the—avatar—is—he—here?

Zuko: Why are you panting?

Advisor: Running—sir.

Zuko: Very well… why do you need Aang? Where is Toph?

Advisor: She—is—trapped—underneath—tons—of—rocks—that—toppled—her—during—a—cave-in—where—she—was—taking—refuge—from—the—storm. The—only—earthbender—other—than—her—here—is—Aang—where—is—he?

Zuko: Is she OK?

Advisor: She—cannot—bend—broken—bones—where—is—the—avatar?

Zuko: (Curtly) He's not here. He must still be in town. Go look for him there.

Advisor: Wait!

Zuko: What?

Advisor: Can—we—have—some—water—first?

Zuko: Sure… go help yourselves… in the kitchen…

The two messengers ran into the kitchen. Zuko shook his head.

Messenger: Thanks Firelord Zuko.

Zuko: Uhh… you're welcome…

The two ran back through the entry hall and out the door. Zuko walked back upstairs and into his own room, slamming the door as well.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Ty Lee got up from the bench and began to walk around the store.

Aang: Ty Lee, where are you going?

Ty Lee: I figured that, while we're here, we might as well look deeper into what they have for party stuff!

Aang: Didn't we already look and only see crap for merchandise?

Ty Lee: Yeah… but at least we can look more!

Aang: You go ahead… I'm not getting up.

She walked down one of the aisles.

Ty Lee: (Shouting) HEY AANG, COME HERE!

Aang: (Running) What's wrong?

Ty Lee: Nothing, I wanted you to see something! Look:

Aang: A beach party kit—

Ty Lee: (Cheerfully) Yeah! So we can get it, and then when we go back to the mansion after the storm is gone, we can have that beach party!

Aang: Sure… although I don't think anyone will be in the mood for a beach party after a storm like this—

Ty Lee: (Whining) Aang, when is this storm going to end????

Aang: (Sorta chuckling) Ty Lee, I can't control the weather, I don't know!

Ty Lee: Can't you do something with your awesome Avatar powers? Like command the storm to go away?

Aang: I wish I could… ugh, I want to go back to the mansion. WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO THE MANSION YET!

Ty Lee: (Laughing also) Yeah, we don't know what rooms we have!

Aang: I wish something or someone would come along with an excuse to get us out of here, though!

There's a knock at the door. Two people are standing there, drenched from the rain.

Ty Lee: Hm, I wonder who they are.

Aang: Maybe the owners of the store?

Ty Lee: Should we let them in?

Another louder knock.

Aang: I think that's a _yes_.

They both walk over to the door and open it. A huge gust of wind sends them both flying, and the two large figures walk in. The door slams behind them.

Aang: Who are you?

Advisor: Are you the Avatar?

Aang: Yeah… why?

Messenger: You two have to come with us immediately—

Ty Lee: Wait: first, tell us who you are.

Messenger: We're advisors to the Firelord, we work at a government base, et cetera blah we can tell you more later. But your friend, Toph, is in trouble. She is trapped underneath a wall of rock resulting from a cave-in of the ceiling of a cave she was taking shelter in from the storm. Her legs and feet are broken: she cannot earthbend. We need Aang's help to get her out of there and to bring her back to the mansion.

Ty Lee: You mean we have to go back out there into the storm?

Aang: I do… you can stay here if you want, Ty Lee. Or you could come. Your choice.

Ty Lee: I guess I'll come… I don't want to be all by myself in an empty, dark party store…

Advisor: Ok, let's get going, so we can all get back into the nice, dry mansion before the storm has a chance to get worse.

The 4 of them walk out the door of the party store, and begin their trek up the path to reach the path to go to the beach.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

Sokka sat against the rock wall next to Toph's head, waiting for the arrival of the messengers with Aang.

Toph: I hope Aang was at the mansion…

Sokka: Unfortunately, it wouldn't have taken this long if he had been there… he and Ty Lee must've still been in town, "looking for party stuff".

Toph: Wow, is it a coincidence that those two were paired together?

Sokka: What do you mean, Toph?

Toph: (Sly-ish) Oh, nothing, just that they could be doing _something else_.

Sokka: (Repulsed) Are you delirious or something, woman? Are you suggesting that Aang would cheat on Katara?

Toph: (Sly-ish again) Eh, not really, just puttin' it out there, though.

Sokka: You are, aren't you!

Toph: (Still being sly) Like I said before: "Eh, not really, just puttin' it out there, though".

Sokka: Wow, you mean it—I can't believe you would think that! It's a little crazy to think that Aang would betray Katara!

Toph: Not really buttercup—

Sokka: Will you stop calling me that?

Toph: Nope! And it's not crazy to think that, either. Look at it this way: Ty Lee will do anything to get a boy, right?

Sokka: Uh… sure… she's… attractive…

Toph: So imagine what she's like when she's _alone_ with a boy.

Sokka: I still think you're nuts, Toph.

Toph: Maybe so, knucklehead, but I could be right, too.

Sokka: (Murmuring) I think you're the knucklehead—

Toph: Did you just call me a knucklehead?

Sokka: (Proudly) I do believe I did!

A piece of rock came pounding out of the rock wall and punched Sokka on the arm.

Sokka: (Dumfounded) Where did _that_ come from?

Toph: Ha, even with my arms and legs trapped, I can still punch you, Sokka!

Sokka: (Really Dumfounded now) _HOW COULD YOU BEND? YOU COULD BEND THIS WHOLE TIME? WHY AREN'T YOU OUT OF THE ROCK YET??_

Toph: My head wasn't crushed, dummy! I can still bend with my head. I can't free myself with my "head"-bending, but I can bend a little piece of rock and hurl it at your shoulder to "punch" you!

Sokka: Toph, why do you love torturing me?

Toph: Put it this way, Sokka—I don't hate you, I just love to mess with you!

Sokka: (Sarcastic) Haha, so funny. And I just love to pretend it never happens! Haha.

Toph: I'm sure you wish it wouldn't happen, Sokka! But face it, you have to deal with me anyway! Ha!

Sokka: You just wait, Toph, you just wait!

Toph: OOH, is that a threat? Should I be scared baby Sokka? What are you going to do, throw a temper tantrum and call me a knucklehead—

Sokka: Toph, do you like me?

_Total silence._

Toph: (Stuttering) W…What?

Sokka: I'm serious: do you like me, Toph?

Toph: (Flustering and lying but failing) Sokka, why would I like you? You're an idiot!

Sokka: (Getting smart and smiling slyly) I bet you don't really think that.

Toph: (Still flustered) Oh really? You don't?

Sokka: Yeah. I think you're just faking because you don't want to admit that you like me!

Toph: Well what if you're wrong?

Sokka: Well what if I'm right?

Toph: Do you really think I like you? Of all people?

Sokka: In fact, I do!

Toph: (Coming out now, but still "confident) Well how would you react to it if I told you I did?

Sokka: (Smiling) Are you admitting it?

Toph: (Still acting like it's not true) Nobody knows! But what would _your_ reaction be?

Sokka: (Very Sly-ish) Well, it depends. If you were able to stand and hug, I might hug you; but since you're on the ground and not able to move at all, I'd probably fiddle around with your hair until you got so angry that you busted yourself out of that hole!

Toph: Well who says I'd get angry if you fiddled with my hair?

Sokka: Because I could do anything I wanted with it! I could braid it—

Toph: _YOU_ know how to braid hair! That's an insult to yourself, buttercup!

Sokka: Is it really? So it's an insult to Katara also, because she wears the braids?

Toph: Yup! Braids are SO pre-war!

Sokka: Well what's your hair-style? From the very first Avatar to live?

Toph: In fact, _yes_. And it's such a good style, also! And I bet you think so!

Sokka: What would make you think that?

Toph: Because, I can tell that buttercup really likes me deep down!

Sokka: (Stuttering) NO I DON'T!

Toph: (Smiling evilly) I can tell you're lying!

Sokka: (Murmuring) Dang it, stupid—(shouting) WAIT A SECOND, YOU CAN'T TELL IF I'M LYING!

Toph: Now I can! You just admitted to liking me! Well Sokka, when are you going to break up with Suki?

Sokka: Gosh, you are so desperate, aren't you? Fine: I'll admit to liking you if you do.

Toph: WOW! YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!

Sokka: Dang it! (Getting more solemn) Fine, Toph, you win. I do like you… a lot…— but do you like me?

There is a long pause.

Toph: (Very mysteriously) Sokka… (gets perkier for once) it is your lucky day. I do like you. A lot. Just like you.

Sokka: (Surprised) So we like each other…

Toph: (Seems to be thinking of something else) This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…

They stay silent for a little bit. The rain begins to pound harder and harder on their heads. A few moments later, the footsteps of the messengers can be heard, along with those of two other people: Aang and Ty Lee.

Sokka: Yes! You found Aang!

Aang: Hey Sokka. So where is she?

Sokka: Right here—

Aang: Wow Toph. How'd you get into that mess?

Toph: Twinkletoes, just get me out of here so my head doesn't blow up from excess moisture.

Aang: A thank you would be nice.

Toph: I swear, Twinkletoes, I will get you for this!

Aang: Ask nicely!

Toph: Fine. (Changes tone of voice) _Aang, would you please get me out of this?_

Aang: (Mockingly) _Yes Toph_.

Toph: Just remember that I will get you back for this, Aang.

Aang: Right. Sure you will.

And with that, Aang puts his hands on the wall. Thinking hard, he pushes his palms into the rock, and Toph comes flying out. The rocks crash down to fill the space where she was just before.

As her body came out, one could see the damage that the rocks left her with. Her arms were disfigured, and her entire body was very swollen.

Aang: (Just a little to cheery) There you go Tophie!

Toph: Aang, I will kill you if you ever call me that again. Now will someone please help me back to the mansion? Oh yeah, is it just me, or is the storm getting worse?

Sokka: Let's get her back quickly. And no, it's not getting worse, it's just that the other parts of your body are getting wet for the first time while the rest of us are already soaking.

Toph: I hope you're right, Sokka… but I don't have a good feeling about this.

Advisor: Let's just get back to the mansion, where we won't have to worry about being wet anymore.

So they started walking: Aang and Sokka were carrying Toph so that she wouldn't get hurt any worse than she already was. After what felt like another half hour, they reached the house.

Toph: Yay, we're here! Let's just get inside! Hopefully Katara can heal me—

A gale force gust of wind struck them. Just getting through the door, they were blown inside like cattle being herded into a farm. The door slammed shut, and the force of its closing made the entire house shake.

Toph: Alright, that's it. That storm is certainly getting worse! Who can deny it now?

Zuko: Unfortunately, I think she's right…

Sokka: Zuko! So good to see you!

Zuko: (Unmoved) Uh huh, sure. Let's get Toph to Katara for a healing session. Everyone else, just get dried off and try not to make the house so wet to where we have to step in puddles everywhere we walk. My two messengers, you may go into the spare bedroom, where you may or may not find some towels or something, but there's probably some sort of dry clothing in there.

Katara walked in.

Katara: I heard my na—oh my Toph, you look terrible!

Toph: Thanks I guess Katara, but I _already knew that_.

Sokka: Ok, I'm done here. (Short Pause) Hey, do you know if Suki is awake yet?

Katara: I just checked on her. Still no change. Sorry Sokka. Anyway, Toph, let's get you into the kitchen, where I actually have some water. Everyone else… just do what Zuko said and everything should be ok. (Now it is disputed whether she blushed after this statement.)

Zuko: Thanks for repeating what I just basically said, Katara. Now, we need to talk about this storm situation. And I don't think it can wait. Everyone, dry yourselves off and get down here to the living room (down here) as fast as you can. There's something odd about this storm, and we need to get everyone's opinion on it…

And with that, everyone else went their separate ways, Zuko into the living room, already thinking of what to say to the others.

_Is this the typhoon? Right now?_

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

After everyone was dried off, and could all sit down in a civilized manner, everyone gathered in the living room to hear what Zuko had to say.

Zuko: I know you're not going to like what I'm thinking… but I think what we're going through right now, as in this storm, _is the typhoon itself_—

Advisor: Firelord Zuko, that is impossible.

Zuko: (Sorta Pissed at that interruption) And why do you think that?

Advisor: This storm has been here since the morning, right?

Zuko: Yeah…

Advisor: It couldn't have reached here before we did! Impossible!

Zuko: You see, the thing is: I don't think the storm we had starting earlier today _was_ the typhoon. I think this all started out as normal storms coming off of the ocean. But I think the typhoon came behind these storms and made landfall here when we thought it was still these normal storms.

Advisor: But Firelord… why would you think this?

Zuko: _Why would these storms still be here if they were normal afternoon storms?_ It's the evening now! They still wouldn't be here: yet the storm itself is getting worse every minute!

Katara: He is right, you know…

Everyone looked at her with glaring eyes.

Katara: What? THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION. It's the only possibility…

Advisor: I still don't think it's possible…

Sokka: Yeah, well, you're the only one. All of us agree with Zuko: it's the only logical explanation.

Aang: So this storm is over us… there goes our chances of "warning the people".

Advisor: Ok… so what can we do then? How are we going to warn the people of Ember Island now? What is going to happen to your "plan"?

No one responded, as the house shook from the intensifying wind. The thunder and lightning continued to throw around the night sky.

The typhoon was here.

AXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAX

**Hope you liked it. Although I have no idea what you think of it UNLESS YOU LEAVE ME A REVIEW!! Even if it has four words in it, saying "I liked the story", I'll still really appreciate it! Please review to tell me what you think of it.**

**I hope to be done with Chapter 11 in a couple of weeks, but there's no guarantee, so...**

**-Calypso-**


End file.
